Fairy tail haced Preguntas y Retos
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: dejen sus reviews para poder preguntar y retar a Fairy Tail yo junto con mi equipo aremos que respondan o los hacemos sufrir el sistema es no se cumple un reto entonces se llevan castigo que ustedes los Fans elijaran espero sus reviews denle una oportunidad
1. conoscan a los retados y Preguntados

**Luis: esto se me ocurio al ver varios de estas cosas asi que por favor espero sus reviews**

* * *

Fairy tail haced Preguntas y Retos

se ve un estudio con varios posters que dicen (Retos y Preguntas a Fairy Tail) y se escucha la cancion del opening 19 de Fairy tail "Yumeiro Grafiti" ahi Varios asientos y en tres asientos hay tres chicos el primero se levanta

Luis: Mucho gusto Chicos habia pensando en hacer un programa como estos asi que lo hise junto con ellos

Ryu: Hola

Takeshi: Mucho gusto (hace una reverencia)

Luis: Vamos a presentar a las Ratas dijo a los retados y Preguntados

Ryu: Empecemos el es el destructor de Fairy Tail le encanta la comida se que esto es un spoiler pero es el demonio mas fuerte de Zeref y el personaje favorito de Luis y tiene el cabello Rosa El es ¡Natsu Dragneel!

Entra Natsu saludando recibiendo Varios gritos de Las Chicas del Publico

Natsu: hola Mucho gusto oye espera Es Salmon no rosa idiota

Luis: Natsu-Sama (se tira a decirle que es super Badass y le pide su autografo)

Takeshi: Callate ella es super sexy sus pechos son melones enves de Pechos ella es ¡Lucy Herthpilia!

Entra Lucy y los chicos estallan en silbidos de los chicos y le lanzan flores

Lucy: Mucho gusto

Ryu: Por favor sientense Lucy-San y Cabellos Rosas Gay

Ambos se sientan incluso Natsu de Regaña dientes

Luis: me toca es actualmente un devil slayer fue el emo vengador por un momento antes de que volviera a ser un Tsundere y un Striper Profesional el es un Imbecil es ¡Gay dijo Gray Fullbuster

Entra Gray sin Camisa consiguiendo muchos Gemidos de las chicas con sangrados nasales

Luis: Halo (hablando por un telefono) sangre si es Gray otra vez se que es la (revisando una nota) 23 pero por Favor envienla lo mas pronto posible si Gracias (Terminando la llamada abriendo una puerta llegando los panamedicos) sigamos pero primero Gray ponte ropa (Lansando unas armas de Electro shock hacia Gray)

Gray: eso duele

Ryu: Importa (suspira) ella es mi personaje Favorita la raptaria si no me castrara pero lo puede hacer Fue trolleada por un gato azul y ama el pastel de Fresa si fuera Legal se casaria cone el pastel ella es Erza Scarlet

entra Erza con un Gray Carbonizado ya vestido

Erza: es un gusto conocerlos es un Gran estudio pero lo mas importante Gray que te paso

Luis: Sientense por favor (ambos se sientan) yo lo carbonize por que es un striper (?)

Ryu: Seguimos ella es la Pesonaje Favorita de Takeshi es la acosadora de Gray es muy sexy y sus ropas no ayudan mucho para hacer que Takeshi Casi la viole algun dia pero Gray selo impidio congelandolo nos da problemas Gray la hiso sufrir dejarla

entra Juvia y Takeshi va para ella pero Luis le da con unas Armas de electrocarga

Juvia: a Juvia le da mucho gusto que la allan invitado :3

Ryu: no hay Problema no nos da molestia traer alguien que pueda molesta a Gray trajimos A Natsu para molestarlo por su cabello rosa Lucy por sus pechos Erza por ser troleados por un Gato

Luis: Mejor continuo Ellos son unos grandes Personajes son Gatos que hablan y vuelan presentando a los Exceeds

Happy: Aye SIr (comiendo pescado)

Takeshi: Happy-San

Lily: Mucho gusto es un gusto ¡KIWI!

Ryu: Lily :3 (Grita de emocion)

Charle: donde esta Wendy

Luis: espera casi llega espera donde esta Frosch

Frosch: Frosch Llego :3 Ü

Luis: Frosch-San

Natsu: Presento yo ellos son el equipo de Laxus Raijinshu y su Lider y la familia de Mirajane Lisanna Elfman Biscxlow Evergreen y Freed Justine y Laxus y el abuelo espera (revisando la carta) el abuelo fue el hombre que casi los deja en bancarota

Elfman: el hombre llego

Luis: Callate (abrazando a Frosch mientras le dispara)

Elfman: Ayuda (Corriendo por su miserable vida)

Ryu: Takeshi elije uno al asar se nos acaba el tiempo bueno de Fairy tail que empesaremos con los otros miembros (Abrazando a Lily)

Takeshi: (Abrazando a Happy) ok ella es una de las personajes favoritas de Luis no tiene mucho pecho desarrollado pero le cresera en unos años solo tiene que esperar ella es ¡Wendy Marvel!

Wendy: Mucho gusto lo del pecho plano me dolio mucho

Luis: calma Wendy ya te creseran y tendras una oportunidad con Natsu :3

Wendy: espera 0_0 a mi no me gusta Natsu-San (Sonrojada)

Luis: entonces no Habra Nawen que mierda (Pateando a Laxus)

Los demas: y nosotros

Los tres presentadores: Nos da pereza nombrarlos a los otros Gremios

Otros Gremios: no nos molesta que no mencionen nuestros nombre

Luis: Ahora quiero que den un fuerte Aplauso a la forma Fisica de un personaje mio de una de Nuestras historias asi que den la bienvenida a (sonidos de redobles de Tambores)

Luis Takeshi Ryu: A ¡Etherious Natsu Dragneel alias E.N.D!

entra E.N.D saludando dejando a varias chicas con sangrados Nasales

Wendy: (Sonrojada con los ojos abiertos como Platos)

Mirajane: Ara Ara que pasa con el

Lucy: woahh solo woahh

E.N.D: es un honor que me allan invitado Ü (sonrie dejando otra vez a las chicas con sangrados Nasales)

Luis: el honor es nuestro

Natsu: que genial combate contra mi (Poniendose en posicion de Pelea viendo a E.N.D)

E.N.D: No Gracias Pierdete (lansando un puñete a su cara dejandolo en estado K.O y atrabesando una pared)

Los Hombres: Que Mierdas 0_o lo dejo inconsiente

Takeshi: Presentando a los Padres desneutralisados que abandonaron A sus hijo comensando con Igneel

Igneel entra en su forma Human usando una polera color rojo y pantalones color blanco y usando una bufanda

Igneel: Mucho gusto (ve a E.N.D) E.N.D (se lansa a atacarlo)

E.N.D: Muerete (le lansa un puñete destrozando una pared)

Ryu: Presentando a la Madre de la tierna Wendy ella es Grandine

Entra Grandine con una falda color celeste una playera color blanco saludando dejando a todos los hombres con un sonrojo exepto a E.N.D que suspiro en dolor

Grandine: Hola (Acariciando los cabellos de su hija) que le paso a Igneel

E.N.D: Lo siento mi culpa (rascandose la cabeza sonrojando a la dragona del cielo) estas bien estas roja

Luis: como sea es el padre del Tsundere de hierro junto con el padre de Sting y Rogue presentando a Metalicana Skiadrum Y Vicelogia

entran Metalicana Vicelogia y Skiadrum los tres ven a Igneel con bendas y se empesaron a Morir de Risa

Metalicana: Que te paso cerebro de Flama (riendose con Gajeel) Gihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hahahhahahahah

Vicelogia: que te paso Igneel-San te ves echo mierda (riendose junto con su hijo) gahhaaa

Skiadrum y Rogue: Tomale por ser tan imbecil Maldito (los dos se estaban muriendo de Risa)

Igneel y Natsu: que dijieron imbeciles ahora me las pagaran (empesando a pelear con los dragones involucrando a los demas Gremios y al gremio de Tartaros que estaban extrañamente ahi) mueranse Malditos Hijos de Pe##

Luis: (Atacando a Gray y dejandolo noqueado) nos vamos despidanse (despidiendose mientras sonrie)

Ryu y Takeshi: (dejando inconsiente a Cobra y Laxus) nos vemos Manden sus reviews esperamos sus preguntas y Retos

Los tres se van dejando la pelea al lado dejando la pelea todo estaba en la pelea despues se apagaron las camaras


	2. que comiensen los retos y las Preguntas

**Luis: Lo siento por Tardarme pero les queria entregar este Capitulo de regalo por que durante el Lunes a Viernes estare en Examenes son mis finales asi que aguanten disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 2: que empiesen los retos y Preguntas

Luis: (llegando con una Tasa de Cafe y un Pan tostado en la Mano) Hello chicos muchas Gracias por comentar tenemos los primeros retos espera donde estan los otros dos (viendo que no estaban Ryu y Takeshi) y los de Fairy Tail (Viendo que tampoco estaban) que diablos asistente (llega un asistente que se pone al lado de el)

Asistente: que quiere señor

Luis: Trae a los de Fairy y Ryu y Takeshi entiendes (el asistente asiente) bueno que esperas ve ve (el asistente sale corriendo mientras Luis acomodaba algunas cosas y se sentaba en su asiento)

Unos minutos despues

se abren las puertas del estudio revelando a varios guardias lansando a los de Fairy Tail adentro

Natsu: que mierda fue ese trato (se levanta) estaba dormido

Gray: auhh por que nos tratan asi oigan que estoy tocando (se levanta y ve a Juvia y que le estaba agarando el pecho) Juvia

Juvia: Gray-Sama por favor toque mas a Juvia no huya Gray-Sama

Juvia Pesigue a Gray que esta haciendo bloques de Hielo Gigantes pero Juvia Pasa como si fueran Papel Normal

Silver: mi hijo esta Creciendo (llorando de orgullo mientras E.N.D le da palmadas en su espalda con unas cuantas gotas de sudor estilo anime)

Luis: bueno tenemos Retos y Preguntas estas son de **Erza Mcgarden 201** y Dicen esto:

 **Holléis un van saludo a Todo el estudio**

Luis: Hola Muchas Gracias por enviar retos y Preguntas te lo agradesco mucho señorita o señorito no se que es de sexo lo siento por ser un imbecil ok aqui vienen los retos y son para Natsu el Rompe hogares profesionales, Gray el Tsundere Profesional, Sting el arogante foco, Rogue el emo,Laxus chispita y Gajeel el otro tsundere y dice Esto preparados

Natsu: listo estoy encendido demostrare a Igneel que puedo con este Reto

Gray: no puedo perder contra Natsu entrenle tambien demostrare a Mi Padre que puedo con esto y ¡no soy Tsundere! (Dejando de correr de Juvia por que hiso una escultura de hielo de el mismo y Gritando)

Sting: no se por que me quieren en un reto con Natsu-San pero no puedo desepcionar a Mi Padre ¡y yo no soy arogante y tampoco un foco!

Rogue: No puedo perder contra ustedes Bitches (señalando a los demas Slayers) tampoco puedo despcionar a mi Padre ¡y no soy emo!

Gajeel: Gihi No perdere demostrare que soy el mejor slayer de Ustedes y no desepcionare al viejo ¡y no soy un Tsundere!

Laxus: claro no perdere contra ustedes demostrare de que esta echo Laxus dreyar ¡¿y a quien le dice Chispita imbecil?! (le lansan una lata) quien fue

E.N.D: Tempesta (volteando hacia el demonio que esta transformado por su antigua Muerte por Laxus) que te paso 0_0 que no eras un medio Monstruo que no tenia Partes humanas pero te queda bien en el sentido de Apariencia me gusta te ves bien

Tempesta: Gracias Señor (Hace una reverencia como el demonio obediente que es)

Jackal: se podria decir que a estado lejos por mucho tiempo Señor

E.N.D: Jackal tu tambien 0_0

Luis: Hmmm continuamos el Reto es este:

 **reto a poner a cocinar comida mexicana a Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rouge,Laxus y Gajeel. Y entregaselo a los jueces( ósea las chicas)**

Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rouge,Laxus y Gajeel : ay caramba (con sombreros de Mariachi y Maracas y bigotes Falsos) lo aceptamos Yigaha yigaha yigagaa

Luis: Bien acercense (los 6 miserables se acercan) les tengo unas recetas que ustedes haran pero para que sea Mas Divertido los hare buscar sus ingredientes en diversas partes de Mexico cuidado con los Animales de las zonas de Mexico Takeshi ven por favor (Hablando por un transmisor mientras le pasa una Lista de Ingredientes A Natsu) si ya vamos a empesar los retos (abre una compuerta en el estudio donde Llega Takeshi en Helicoptero) ok Para Natsu tendras que hacer Chilles en nogada tus Ingredientes son:

1 kilogramo y medio de chiles poblanos

1 kilo de carne molida de res

1/2 kilo de jitomate rojo picado en cuadritos

1 kilogramo de durazno

1 kilogramo de manzana

1 kilogramo de peras

1/4 de pasas pequeñas

1/4 de kilo de almendra picada

Cebolla

Perejil

Nuez

Granada

1 kilo de huevo

Aceite

Sal

Natsu: seran dificiles y Faciles de Encontrar al mismo Tiempo (subiendo al Helicoptero)

Takeshi: Oye Natsu cuidado encotre Muchas Tribus salvajes en mi camino al dejar los Ingredientes cuidado son Peligrosos te deseo Suerte (elevando el vuelo)

Natsu: (desde el Helicoptero) desenme suerte Chicos (Agitando las Maracas)

Wendy: suerte (sonrojada)

Luis: y luego dices que no te Gusta Gray Acercate (Gray se Acerca) mira esta es tu receta que son Calabacitas con elote Ingredientes son:

5 elotes tiernos, desgranados

2 cucharadas de aceite

1/4 taza de cebolla picada

1 diente de ajo, finamente picado

250 gramos de jitomate, finamente picado

1/2 kilo de calabacitas, rebanadas

1 chile poblano, sin semillas y picado

Sal y pimienta, al gusto

Luis: Vamos Ryu ven te necesito Gajeel ven que Te hiras con Gray de Paso Laxus y de paso Ustedes dos Sting y Rogue Tu Tambien Para Gajeel tu Receta es Carne en su jugo estilo Jalisco Ingredientes:

6 rebanadas de tocino

1 kilo bistec de res para carne en su jugo (en trocitos de 1x1 cm)

4 tomates verdes chicos

1 diente de ajo

2 chiles serranos

1/2 cebolla picada

4 cucharadas de cilantro picado

Sal y pimienta al gusto

3 tazas de agua

2 cubitos de caldo de pollo

2 tazas de frijoles de la olla y su caldo

Luis: Y ahora a Nuestro Mago de Rayos Laxus te toca hacer esto Camarones a la diabla estilo Sinaloa y Tus queridisimos Ingredientes Son:

100 gramos de mantequilla, suavizada

2 cucharadas de aceite de oliva

1 cucharada de ajo picado

2 cucharadas de cebolla cambray picada

2 limones, su jugo

Sal y pimienta, al gusto

1 kilo de camarón grande sin cabeza

3/4 taza de salsa cátsup

1 cucharada de Jugo Maggi

1 lata (105 gramos) de chiles chipotles adobados

Luis: Sting y Rogue ustedes Aran esto los dos lo aran por que son los Gemelos Dragones su Receta es Fajitas de pollo al chipotle y sus Ingredientes son:

1 o 2 cucharadas de aceite vegetal

1 kilo de fajitas de pechuga o muslo de pollo

1/8 cucharadita de ajo en polvo

Sal y pimienta al gusto

3 chiles chipotles adobados

250 gramos de crema entera de leche

Ryu: Listo Llegue Vamos subanse que los tengo que llevar a sus destinos (Los ultimos se suben al Avion Mientras Ryu se los lleva a sus Objetivos)

Luis: Perfecto Mientras ellos Buscan sus Ingredientes Vamos a Por la Siguiente Pregunta esta es Para la Maga de espiritus celestiales Lucy

Lucy: espero que no sea Mala la Pregunta ok damela

Luis: Perfecto la Pregunta dice asi:

 **-pregunta a Lucy. ¿Como es que no fuiste a buscar el gremio, si tenias tanta información y estuviste stalkeando a todo el gremio?**

Lucy: en Primera yo no los stalke de Ninguna forma y si tenia Informacion de ellos pero ellos Siguieron sus Caminos no Me Pude Interponer eran sus Vidas no las Mias

E.N.D: Palabras Grandes de una Humana woahhh que falta que Igneel me pueda derrotar

Igneel: ya lo veras algun dia voy a derrotarte Estupido Cabron me las Pagaras (Con el Puño arriba Mientras lo golpea)

E.N.D: me las Pagaras Maldita Lagartiga (Empezando a Pelear destrozando el estudio)

Luis: Huyan (Corriendo)

Otro estudio despues de la Pelea de E.N.D e Igneel

Luis: Mi estudio por que lo destrozaron pero lo mas Importante Lucy y los Slayers se salvan de Castigos bueno los Slayers faltan de hacer la receta asi que aun no se salvan

Erza: Castigos de que Hablas

Luis: cierto se Me olvido comentar Miren (Señalando un Cartel que dice: _Castigo no cumples o no contestas Preguntas es Electroshock y si no cumples un reto recibes un Castigo de Parte de Luis o Takeshi o Ryu o de los Fans)_

Todos Del Anime De FT: ohhhhh asi que eso

Luis: Como sea este es Nuestro segundo Review y es de **Criss G.R** y dice esto diablos es Para Gray pero no esta bueno puedo llamarlo por Ryu bueno pero por el Momento vamos Con Natsu

Con Natsu

Natsu: Ayuda nos atacan con unas cosas que Parecen Libelulas T-T

Takeshi: Luis el ejercito nos ataca

En el Estudio

Luis: el ejercito como (Hablando viendo una Pantalla) pero que reglas Violaste

Takeshi: (desde el Helicoptero) No se talvez Natsu se infiltro a la base secreta del Ejercito y ahora me intentar tirar (El Helicoptero empiensa a Temblar) o la la selva donde escondi los Objetos Natsu Salta

Natsu: al demonio TT-TT

Natsu Salto mientras que el Helicoptero cayo en la selva y en donde Cayo exploto y para empeorar la cosa los Helicopteros del Ejercito Cayo ensima del Lugar donde cayo el Helicoptero de Takeshi

en el estudio

Luis: ¡Takeshi! (Grito mientras intentaba correr y tomar un helicoptero pero se lo impedian) espero que estes vivo TT-TT (Llorando a Mares) como sea Lucy Tienes otra Pregunta

Lucy por que yo de nuevo

Luis: no se pero como sea Dice esto:

 **pregunta a lucy_¿a quien prefieres,a natsu o a E.N.D?-**

Lucy: que no voy a contestar a eso (Siendo electrocutada) ok ok Natsu es muy amigable y todo ademas de que es muy fiel al gremio pero tampoco puedo decir que E.N.D es Atractivo de echo es muy atractivo (el demonio se sonroja un poco) pero aun asi juajauajauaj (Se desmaya en ese momento y E.N.D la Atrapa antes de que Caiga)

E.N.D: (Cargando a Lucy al estilo de recien Casados Mientras Suspira Pesadamente) la llevare a la Enfermeria

Demonios de Tártaros: woahahhaha nunca pensabamos que hiba a ser eso Señor

END: Problema (Dijo con una aurra ateradora y una sonrisa sadica)

Demonios de Tartaros: No estamos bien (temblando)

Luis: Miedo como sea Vamos con Ryu

con Ryu y los Otros

Ryu: Hola estamos bien por aqui y ustedes bueno no importa

En el estudio

Luis. Bien como sea me pasas a Gray ay un reto para el

Ryu: Ok Gray toma

Gray: Que es mi reto (lo Dice sin camisa)

Luis: Mira este es tu reto (Le Muestra el Reto)

Gray: Que es Perrear (Dijo con un tono extrañado)

Luis: Hmm Bueno mira encontraras un Pequeño audicular abajo de Tu Asiento pontelo (Gray se lo pone) es (le susura y Gray se sonroja)

Gray: no voy a hace eso me rindo (Levantando brasos)

Luis: Castigo ya no puedes retractarte Criss-San ponle castigo al inbecil a y Ryu (Ryu golpea a Gray y sale del avion junto con Laxus y Gajeel) bueno como sea tenemos otro Review es de **SashaSan** y Dice esto:

 **holu :D yo tengo unos retos espero que los pongan en su show**

Luis: Holu claro que los Pondremos claro esta si no por que pido Reviews si ni los voy a contestar (aclarandose un poco la Garganta) Sting y Rogue tienen reto

Sting y Rogue: por que los dos Juntos

Luis: no me importa ahora su reto listos (ambos asienten) ok no se Pueden retractar es esto:

 **1.- Rogue y Sting tienen que darse un beso apasionado ewe -lengua incluida-**

Sting y Rogue: No haremos eso no seremos Yaoisados

Luis: (Suspira) Ryu

Ryu asiente y Golpea a Rogue por la espalda con una Patada en ese momento los Labios de Rogue capturaron los de Sting en un beso y para las fujhoshis que hay en el Estudio se sonrojaron y casi pierden sangre y segun el Reto tuvieron que usar lengüa Rogue empeso a Meter su lengüa Sorprendiendo al Dragon Slayer de Tercera generacion sus Lengüas lucharon dentro de sus bocas por falta de aire ambos se separaron un Hilo de Saliva los une

Luis que asco (casi vomitando)

Takeshi: concuerdo

Luis: Takeshi esta vivo (Abrazandolo mientras Takeshi asiente) ok sigamos Takeshi tu haslo si quieres

Takeshi: ok siguiente reto

 **2.- Todos los hombres - menos Rogue, ya que tengo otra cosa planeada para el- Tienen que vestirse de sirvientas por un cap entero, sin reclamos ;D.**

Hombres: Malditas seas Sashasan vete al demonio (son electrocuados mientras luis les dice que se vayan a Cambiar y regresan con trajes de sirvientas) que Horible ¬¬* nos las Pagaras Sashasan

Luis: bueno falta un Reto

 **-Y mi ultimo malévolo reto es... Sting se tiene que sentar en el Regazo de Rogue por todo el cap, y cada ves que se diriga a él tiene que decir Rogue-sama**

 **Sin más Bye :3**

Luis: Bye manda tus Reviews la Proxima vez

Sting: ¡WHAT! No voy a hacer eso asi que murete woah

Ryu lo Pateo asiendo que cayera sobre Rogue y ya que Rogue estaba sentando intentando recuperarse de lo anterior cuando Sting cayo sobre el mas bien de su Regaso

Rogue: que haces imbecil vete

Sting: lo siento Rogue auhh (es electrocutado) lo siento Rogue-Sama es un Reto

Natsu llego golpeando la Puerta con Varios utensilios para cocinar junto con Gray que tambien tenia sus Utensileos y Con Laxus y Gajeel

Luis: Cocinen (los cuatro se ponen a Cocinar) mientras ellos terminan y Sting y Rogue llegan a sus Objetivos vamos con la Ultima carta y Una cosa Gracias por tu apoyo de nuevo y vamos a tus Preguntas

 **Me dio mucha risa!**

 **Me encanto!**

Luis: Muchas Gracias se me ocurio hace ya Varios meses y lo subi y a tus Preguntas y una es Para Erza lista (La titania asiente) bien:

 **Solo dos preguntas: Para Erza ¿ Porque no aceptas tus sentimientos hacia Natsu?**

Erza: What yo no amo a Natsu solo lo veo como un Amigo

Luis: Ok Continuemos ahora Para Natsu

 **y Natsu, ¿ Cuando vas a empezar con el Harem?**

Natsu: hey a mi como me Pintan yo no voy a hacer ningun Harem ni nada

Luis: Ok (entran Sting y Rogue con Ingredientes) cocinen (los dos se Ponen a Cocinar) mientras Tanto (Ryu Llega) ok vamos a Poner una Musica de un Juego cual yo juego mientras ellos Terminan

 _Darkness, endless, despair, fear no more_

 _Coldness, blackened, no sound, feel no pain_

 _Captured, helpless, ultimate, dreadful fate_

 _Powerless, lifeless, no breath, falling down_

 _(Darkness) Lost destiny (endless) far outcry (despair) they hear you (fear) no more_

 _(Coldness) Numb feeling (blackened) whole dizziness (no sound) deep scars (feel) no pain_

 _(Captured) No sanity (helpless) body aching (ultimate) control your own (dreadful) fate_

 _(Powerless) Invisible (lifeless) real enemy (no breath) ruin your mind (falling) deep down_

 _Down down to the base,_

 _The sound you're about to hear is deep down hip hop,_

 _What you gone do when they start to come up,_

 _Well they've already come up to surround you up,_

 _To dis you at a world cup but I guess it depends,_

 _On how you gone behave in that moment,_

 _Huh, a moment of truth tell me what's really happening,_

 _Their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything,_

 _Bro, you've got everything but you dunno anything…_

 _(Darkness) Lost destiny (endless) far outcry (despair) they hear you (fear) no more_

 _(Coldness) Numb feeling (blackened) whole dizziness (no sound) deep scars (feel) no pain_

 _(Captured) No sanity (helpless) body aching (ultimate) control your own (dreadful) fate_

 _(Powerless) Invisible (lifeless) real enemy (no breath) ruin your mind (falling) deep down_

 _[ritornello]_

 _(Darkness) Lost destiny (endless) far outcry (despair) they hear you (fear) no more_

 _(Coldness) Numb feeling (blackened) whole dizziness (no sound) deep scars (feel) no pain_

 _(Captured) No sanity (helpless) body aching (ultimate) control your own (dreadful) fate_

 _(Powerless) Invisible (lifeless) real enemy (no breath) ruin your mind (falling) deep down_

 _Down down to the base,_

 _The sound you're about to hear is deep down hip hop,_

 _What you gone do when they start to come up,_

 _Well they've already come up to surround you up,_

 _To dis you at a world cup but I guess it depends,_

 _On how you gone behave in that moment,_

 _Huh, a moment of truth tell me what's really happening,_

 _Their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything,_

 _Bro, you've got everything but you dunno anything…_

 _(Darkness) Lost destiny (endless) far outcry (despair) they hear you (fear) no more_

 _(Coldness) Numb feeling (blackened) whole dizziness (no sound) deep scars (feel) no pain_

 _Captured) No sanity (helpless) body aching (ultimate) control your own (dreadful) fate_

 _(Powerless) Invisible (lifeless) real enemy (no breath) ruin your mind (falling) deep down_

Termina la cancion (Si gustan escucharla pongan persona 4 Backside of the TV y es la Quinta opcion)

Luis: (Apareciendo) ok y terminaron (todos los retados asienten) ok Bueno vamos a ver

en una Mesa estan sentados Lucy,Juvia,Levy,Mira,Yukino y Lissana estas estan sentadas de por que nosotras

Luis: Bueno Traigan sus Platos

Los chicos traian sus Platillos a las Chicas y estas se las empiesan a comer despues de un Rato terminan

Luis: y les Gusto

Chicas: si estan deliciosas (dijieron sonrojado a los Chicos)

Luis: Ok termino el Episodio manden sus Reviews Criss G.R Manda Castigo para Gray a y el Siguiente Episodio Ryu ni Takeshi apareseran se van de Vacaciones y fin corte

se apaga la camara

* * *

 **LUIS: Lo siento el fanfiction no dejo escribir tu nombre cuando mencione tus Preguntas**


	3. Sin Ryu y Takeshi

Fairy tail haced Preguntas y Retos

Capitulo: 3 Sin Ryu y Takeshi

entra Luis con un Cafe y un Alien (?) junto a el

Luis: Hello what donde estan Ahi Maldita sea Asistente ya Sabes que Hacer (Se sienta) y tu Alien ya Vete (el alien se va)

unos Minutos despues

otra vez muchos Guadias lansan a los Fairy Tail adentro del Estudio

E.N.D y Natsu: Carajo que nos dejen de Tratar asi ¬¬*

Gray: Mierda que Infierno nos toca hoy

Luis: ¡Callate Striper que si no hubieras tenido que Abandorar un Reto no tendrias un Jodido Castigo! y como las Preguntas de Hoy empesemos cony dice esto:

 **NUEVAMENTE GENIAL!**

 **CASI ME CAIGO DE RISA!**

 **PERO QUERIA ALGO DE (FANTASIA) A LA HORA DE RESPONDER LAS PREGUNTAS!**

Luis: muchas Gracias que te aya gustado fue mi Regalo despues de todo y a tus Retos estan son Para Natsu y Erza

Erza y Natsu: Por que nosotros dos y Juntos

Luis: ¡no me importa ahora se ponen a hacer el Reto y me vale un Soberano Pepino si se resisten!

Gray: Calamado Viejo que Paso

Luis: Lo siento me siento con mucha Presion pero como sea ya me relaje listo su Reto es este:

 **PERO YA QUE, AHORA ES UN RETO: NATSU Y ERZA BESENSE :3**

Natsu y Erza (Sonrojandose hasta las Orejas):¡NO HAREMOS ESO!

Luis: C-a-s-t-i-g-o (Cantando)

Natsu: Sabes que Prefiero el Reto

Erza: espera Natsu que Haces mmhhh

Natsu Agarro a Erza por las Mejillas y le Planto un Beso muy Grande en los Labios Mientras que Erza quedo Atonita pero cerro sus Ojos dejando que Natsu la Besara mientras Ponia sus Brasos en su Cuello Mientras Luis Tomaba Fotos despues de un Rato ambos se Separaron sonrojados

Luis: Saben que No habia especificaciones Verdad (Ambos se dieron cuenta y quedaron mas Sonrojados) y deja tus Retos Preguntas Etc te espero miguel las Siguientes son de **DarkDragneel** y dice lo Siguiente:

 **hola yo tengo un erza este abrazada de natsu todo un capitulo y le de un beso**

Luis: tiene Faltas de Ortografia pero yo quien soy para Decir eso tengo mas Faltas de Ortografia mas que Wikipedia o menos

Erza: Natsu ya me Beso y ahorra tengo que Hacer eso

Luis: Castigo y deja tus Reviews para la Siguiente Vez

Erza (Abrazada a Natsu mientras le da besos en la Mejilla): Continuemos

E.N.D: las Siguientes son de **diegodax1** y dice esto:

 **laxus que sientes por mira**

Laxus (siendo conectado a un detector de mentiras): Una Amiga (Mentira) Compañera de Gremio (Otra Mentira) Me Gusta como Amiga (Mentira Grande) Me Gusta (Verdad)

Luis: Tan dificil era solo decir eso siguiente:

 **gray que piensas de verdad de juvía**

Gray (Tambien siendo conectado a un Detector de Mentiras): Amiga (Mentira) Compañera de Gremio (Mentira) Interes Amoroso (Verdad)

Juvia: Gray-Sama

Silver: Talvez si tenga Nietos

Luis: Me lo Temia Siguiente:

 **natsu: ¿quien te gusta?**

Natsu (A la Maquina de detector de Mentiras con Erza aun Abrasada a el): Nadie (Mentira) Lucy (Parte Verdad la Rubia se sonroja) tengo que seguir (Luis Asiente) Lisanna (Parte Verdad) Erza (Verdad casi completa)

Luis: Ves ya quieres formar un Harem ¬u¬ o almenos Cuatro chicas Natsu Pilluelo Siguiente:

 **gajel: porque dejas de ser tsundere**

Gajeel: No soy tsundere y Jamas eh Sido Tsundere

Luis: eso cuenta como Respuesta Siguiente:

 **sting y rouge: serán pareja o les gusta alguien?**

Sting: yo no sere Yaoisado

Rogue: Tampoco yo y si me gusta alguien

Luis: Quien 0_o

Rogue: Yukino esta obvio (Sonrojado)

Yukino: Rogue-Sama (Sonrojada)

Sting: A mi no me gusta Nadie pero no soy Gay

Luis: Como sea ¬¬ siguiente:

 **para todas las mujeres: quien creen que sea el más guapo del gremio?**

Mujeres de Todos los Gremios (Exepto Tártaros): E.N.D por supuesto

E.N.D: Ja y eso que no soy de sus Gremios

Hombres: ¡Maldito! (Euforicos)

Luis: Siguiente:

 **juvia te reto a pasar un capitulo sin tu gray-sama**

Juvia: Juvia No puede Juvia se rinde

Luis: Pobre Manda Castigo a Juvia siguiente:

 **end: como te saliste de natsu?**

E.N.D (Siendo conectado a la Maquina anti Mentiras): No se normalmente estoy en un Libro pero al Pareces me Pase a su Cuerpo o algo asi

Luis: Yo lo saque con la Magia de Los Fic's Ü Siguiente:

 **wendy: que sientes por natsu?**

Wendy (a la Maquina de Ya Saben que): Como Un Hermano Mayor (Mentira) Un amigo (Sonrojada y Mentira) Interes Amoroso (Verdad Completa y se Desmalla)

Natsu (Sonrojado): Wendy

Luis: que Viva el Nawen Siguiente (Mega Feliz):

 **ahhh y hombres los reto a que bailen con las chicas por pareja**

Hombres: Pareja Pero

Luis: Yo las Pongo Natsu y Erza pues Para cumplir Bien el Reto Elfman y Evergreen Gajeel y Levy Max y la Escoba Pareja Canon para que se vea E.N.D y Sayla :3 (Ambos se Sonrojan) Gray y Juvia Lucy y Loke Rogue y Yukino empiesen (Pone una Musica Romantica)

Las Parejas empiesan a Bailar al Compas de la Musica Natsu y Erza estan Sonrojados pero Bailan aun asi Elfman tuvo que Comportarse como un Caballero si no recibiria un Golpe de su Amada Gajeel y Levy (de alguna Forma) Bailaban bien educados (Por Parte de Gajeel) Max estaba en una Esquina todo emo Triste por que Alguien (CofcofLuiscofcof) Destrozo su Sensual escoba E.N.D estaba Mas Sonrojado que Nunca antes Podia a ver estado al Sentir a Sayla en su Pecho relajada y con una Sonrisa Juvia estaba Casi desmallada en los Brasos de Gray quien estab Sonrojado bien tsunderemente (?) Loke estaba con Cara soñadora mientras Bailaba con Lucy y Rogue estaba Sonrojado y medio asustado al Ver a Angel (Sorano) con Cara de Hermana super Protectora

Luis: Terminan ahora (Todos se separan Sonrojados exepto Sayla quien se Agarro como un Panda a E.N.D) siguiente Reto:

 **todos deben perrear agradezcan le a gray eso último sin mas adiós**

Luis: estan obsesionados con esto de Perrear no y Bueno Wendy esta Desmallada asi que miren esto es Perrear para aquellos que no sabian que Eran (Le muestra y los Chicos se sonrojan y las Chicas tienen un Gran sonrojo en la cara y un Sangrado Nasal) y Bueno entren ahi ahy una Camara asi que no Mientan y deja tus Reviews diego-San los Espero con Ansias (Los chicos entran y Natsu dejo a Erza y E.N.D se logro separar de Sayla)

unos Minutos despues

Luis: (Viendo la Grabacion con cara de Guacala) Bien Cumplieron que Asco Siguiente y son de **Criss G.R** y dice esto:

 **Gray no seas marica!admite que quieres que juvia te vea u**

Gray: Pero yo no queria eso no queria que me viera y No soy un Marica

Luis: y yo si te tube que ver que Asco

 **Que juvia te castigue!**

Luis: Me gusta como Piensas Criss-San ¬U¬

Juvia: ¡Yey! ven Gray-Sama (Agarra a Gray quien estab Forcejeando y entran en una Habitacion)

Luis: Van a Hacer "eso" Silver Preparate talvez tengas Nietos y Deja tus Reviews Criss-San y las Ultimas son de **Erza Mcgarden 201** y dice esto:

 **Gracias por hacer mi reto :D**

Los anteriores Retados (exepto Gray): No hay Problema fue Facil de Por si

 **Chicos, los reto si son tan badass darles un beso a las chicas, con eso me refiero que si no cumplan, Erza los obligara a ver un viedeo de 10 horas de yukki yukki, ud. deciden ;)**

Hombres (exepto ya Saben quien): Ver un Video de esa Cosa o Besar (Pensando) el Beso

 **Ahora tapenle los oidos o de alguna manera que los chicos de FT y tambien incluye a Saber no escuchen lo siguiente**

 **puede ser el beso de cualquier tipo :P**

Los Hombres estaban Distraidos mientras escuchaban una Musica con Audifonos en ese Momento las Parejas ya Mencionadas Antes atacan a los Chicos de la Manera mas Fuerte que pueden sus Deseos los Atacaron y casi se quedan sin Aire

Mujeres: Criss-San usted es el Mejor

 **segundo pregunta para:**

 **Gajeel: ¿te agrado trabajar en el concejo?**

Gajeel: Por supuesto estaba por encima del Gremio

Natsu: es enserio quien eres y por que te Pareces a Gajeel

Gajeel: QUE YO SOY Gajeel inbecil

 **Natsu: ¿Crees que Erza se de cuenta que te comiste su pastel?**

Natsu: Yo no me robe Nada Es enserio Erza yo no lo tengo (sudando a Mares)

 **Erza: ¿En verdad te creiste que Nastu se comio tu pastel?**

Erza: Ah lo siento pero pense que es enserio que te habias quedado con mi Pastel lo siento (Besandolo en la Mejilla)

Luis: que Viva el Natza (Agitando una Bandera con un Erza y un Natsu agarrados de la Mano en Version chibi y en un Corazon)

 **Jellal: Dale un pastel a Erza**

Jellal: Ok toma (Entregandole un Pastel que agarro y se lo comio en un instante)

 **Luis y Takeshi: les dejo comer la pizza que quiera, yo se las pago ;), me caen bien**

 **Me despido :3**

Luis: Yey tengo a alguien quien le Agrado Takeshi escuchaste

Takeshi (en una Pantalla en el Mar) Gracias Erza Mcgarden 201 (Comiendo Pizza) Nos Vemos en unos Meses

Luis: y Bien Hasta aqui DE pie Reverencia Aye Sir

Publico: AYE SIR

La Camara se Apaga

Fin


	4. Aun Sin Ryu y Takeshi

Capitulo 4: Aun sin Ryu y Takeshi

era un Bello dia los Pajaros Cantaban se escuchaba bellas y finas Musicas a los Fairy tail hablando peleando y a lo lejos esta Luis Batallando con un trabajador pues su Tan Sensual estudio lo destrozaron el striper (Gray) el Tsundere (Gajeel) y el rompe hogares (Natsu) el demonio (E.N.D) el Dragon de quinta (Igneel) y el Padre del Striper (Silver se unio solo para luchar y ya) despues de un Gran rato el Trabajador empeso junto con su equipo a armar el Sensual Estudio

Luis: Hola estoy aqui de nuevo para traerles un nuevo episodio de esto y empesamos con **miguel**. **puentedejesus** y dice esto:

 **MUY BUENO!**

 **MIL GRACIAS!**

 **FUE GENIAL!**

 **QUE SIGA EL NATZA!**

Luis: triste no puso reto pero tranquilo el Natza vivira

Natsu y Erza: Claro que no

Luis: no recuerdo que se opusieran ni se quejaran o si (Ambos se sonrojan ante eso) las Siguientes son de **Erza** **Mcgarden** 201 y dice esto:

 **Aww... Te amo luis por hacer mi reto (tómame como una fan ;)**

Luis: Erza Mcgarden-San muchas Gracias y espero que sigas esto asta que Termines (Tiene un Sonrojo pasando por sus Mejillas)

 **Mmm... Pizza gratis a Gajeel**

Gajeel: de que es la Pizza

 **si le da un beso a Levy, si no obliguenlo a ver Yukki Yukki...**

Gajeel: Maldita aunque a ver ese Video a besar a la Enana (Pensando) Enana Quieta (Persigue a Levy)

Levy: Alejate (Huyendo)

E.N.D: Solo sostenla y Ya demonios (Agarrando a levy por la Playera)

Gajeel llego y Agarro a Levy quien forcejeaba asta que Gajeel la Beso despues de un Rato ambos se separan sonrojado y Luis tomo sientos de Fotos

Luis: Que viva el Gale

Gajeel: que Deliciosa pizza

 **Si cumple además Levy le regalo mi tarea de mate y una caja de dulces, de lo contrario si ella no acepta también obliguenla a ver el**

 **video**

Levy: Acepto ambas (Se pone a Hacer la Tarea mientras come dulces)

 **A el harem de tataros, quiero que se llamen Salsa Tártara durante una semana, sino ya saben el castigo del video**

Miembros de Tártaros: Que eso nunca E.N.D-Sama usted decida

E.N.D: En estos Momentos un Maestro solo Puede Hacer Cumplimos el Reto y no vemos ese estupido video de M*erda

Luis: Oficialmente los Declaro Salsa Tártara Jajajaja Erza Mcgarden-San usted es la Mejor

 **Para Silver-sama obliga a casarse o al menos a comprometer a tu hijo con tu futura nuera, de lo contrario castigo ( te lo dejo a tu decisión Luis)**

Silver: Perfecto ya me antisipe y miren (Mostrando un Registro de Matrimonio) oficialmente estan Comprometidos

Juvia: Muchas Gracias Suegro

Gray: Padre Por que

Silver: por que quiero Nietos y E.N.D-Sama me Ayudo

E.N.D: No me Obligo lo hice por diversion

Luis: oigan que hicieron cuando Juvia te arastro

Juvia: Hicimos (Susurandole al Oido)

Luis: Maldicion hicieron bueno "eso" Siguiente:

 **Jellal; obligenlo a hacer tamales por el resto de la semana #yosoloquierotamalesdejellal**

Jellal estaba Vestido con un Traje para Hacer Tamales y con Varios posters de Tamales de Jellal

Luis: estan Buenos como los Hiciste (Comiendo un Tamal mientras empaca Para Erza Mcgarden)

Jellal: encontre una Receta con los Tamales es Por eso que los Logre Crear ¡Tamales Prueben los Tamales de Jellal Fernandez! (Haciendo Promocion a sus Tamales)

 **Sting y Rouge, hagan una fusión (como dragón ball) y haber que sale**

Luis: No es Necesario simplemente aste la Idea del Rogue del Futuro y Ya pero no cambia Mucho solo tiene el deseo de Matar a Todos y Sigue siendo un Emo :3

 **Ahora chocolate a toda la gente del estudio ( incluyendo a Ryu y Takeshi ;)**

Bye Bye

Todos Incluyendo Ryu y Takeshi: Gracias **Erza** **Mcgareden**

Luis: Las Siguientes son de **Kurayami** **No Kami** Y dice esto:

 **QUE** **HAY**

 **bueno aca van las preguntas y los retos**

Luis: Hola Muchas Gracias Por dejar tus Preguntas y Retos

 **Para todos:¿que ha sido lo mas vergonzoso que han echo?**

Hombres: Simple Perrear

Mujeres: Pues Nada Creo

Luis: Que simples son buf (Bufando)

 **Para E.N.D:¿Que se siente ser el demonio mas poderoso?**

E.N.D: Me siento Badass (Poniendose unos lentes con Mucho Swag)

Igneel y Acnologia: Ahy si muy cool no ¬¬

E.N.D: Callense que me los Asesino a Ambos pero quiero verlos sufrir

Mavis: Calmado

E.N.D: Ahy se me olvido que la Chibi estaba aqui

Luis: Siguiente antes de que esto se ponga feo

 **¿que le hiciste a igneel para que te odiara?**

E.N.D: Pues simple al ser Natsu bueno al Tomar el Cuerpo de este me odia e intenta siempre hacer que regrese a la forma de humano

 **¿quien te gusta?**

E.N.D: Nadie (Sonrojo)

Luis: Hay aja

 **retos**

Luis: Quiero verlos

 **Para las mujeres: que todas vistan en trajes de baño en todo el cap**

Mujeres: eso no

Luis: C-a-s-t-i-g-o

Mujeres: A Cambiarse (Sonrojadas)

Las Mujeres regresaron en Trajes de Baños todas Sonrojadas y los Hombres tenian un Sonrojo junto con una Pequeña Hemoragia Nasal

Erza: Dejen de Mirarnos (Con una Falda que cubre sus Piernas y con la Parte Arriba negra tomen el Ejemplo del Manga) y tu que Ves Natsu

Natsu: Nada (Volteandose sonrojado)

Wendy: Por que nos Hace esto (Con un Traje de Baño color verde)

'No Pierdas el Control y sigue Presentando'-Luis: Siguiente

 **Para todos: Ver two girls one cup**

 **WUAJAJAJAJAAJJA**

 **QUE CRUEL**

 **adios y que disfruten los castigos/restos jejeje**

Luis: Lo veremos al Fin del Episodio y deja tus Reviews para las Siguiente episodio las Siguientes son **JessyB** - **rabbit** Y Dice esto:

Hola acabo de encontrar el fic y creo que seguiré a mi ejemplo mirajane a seguir con los retos y preguntas.

Luis: Me alegro que lo ayas encontrado

 **Natsu: Baila sensualmente en tubo como si fueras gray ósea un striper.**

Natsu: voy a Morirme de Vergüenza pero ves Gray asta los Fan's saben que eres un Striper pero ahi voy

Natsu regresa sin Camisa solo esta con un Boxer y empiesa a Bailar en un tubo todo sensualon consiguiendo gritos de Las Chicas y unas Muy fuertes Hemoragias Nasales y caras de asco de los Chicos pero los Gritos de las chicas fueron detenidas por una Cara demoniaca de Parte de Erza

 **Lucy: llama a scorpio y hagan que acuarios aparezca con la sensual magia de los fics, y besa a Escorpio**

Luis: ya escuchaste Lucy haslo Magia de los Fic´s

Magia de los Fic's: Por supuesto (Voz de la Nada)

E.N.D: Pero que demonios de donde vino esa Voz

Luis: es la Magia de los Fic´s Ü

Lucy hiso aparecer a un Genial escorpio haciendo una Pose toda Cool mientras que una luz hiso aparecer a una enojada Aquarius

Lucy: como lo hiciste (Casi llorando)

Luis: me sigue llegando al Kokoro eso estupido Jackal (Llorando)

Scorpio agarro a la furiosa Aquarios y la Beso en los Labios sorprendiendo a la espiritu celestial despues de ese beso ambos se fueron a una Cita

Luis: como sea siguiente

 **Erza: secuestra a gray y a jellal y enciérrense en un cuarto a hacer porquerias.**

Natsu: a no eso si que no no te llevaras lo que es Mio Jellal (Luchando contra Jellal)

Juvia y Silver: eso si que no (Agarrando a Gray mientras se van del Estudio)

Luis: ya que las siguientes son Para Juvia lo dejamos Pasar y Vamos a dejar a Erza libre del Castigo por que defiende lo que es suyo ¬u¬ siguiente:

 **Mira y laxus: quiero muuuuuuuchi lajane o miraxus.**

Mira y Laxus: Ok vamos (Hiendose a una cita)

Luis: lo siguiente es para Natsu pero ya que Esta luchando contra Jellal lo dejamos Pasar

 **Preguntas** :

 **Lisanna: que sientes por natsu**

Lisanna (a la Maquina ante Mentiras): es un amigo (Mentira) interes amoroso (Verdad)

 **Lucy: a quien consideras rival de amor en el nalu**

Lucy (a la Maquina anti mentiras): No tengo rivales (Verdad)

 **Evergreen: es claro que te gusta elfman así que porque no sales del club tsundere**

Evergreen: no me gusta ese Mastodonte y no soy Tsundere Siguiente

 **Wendy: como no te sientes mal cuando hablan del tamaño de los pechos**

Wendy: como no quieras que Me sienta Mal me siento pequeña

Luis: que Ya tendras oportunidad con Natsu

Wendy: que no me gusta (Sonrojada) Siguiente:

 **Levy: lo mismo que a wendy pero como te sientes sabiend también que los tuyos ya muy difícilmente crecerán solo volviéndote madre**

Levy: pues tambien me siento Mal pero buen punto si me vuelvo madre me creeseran un Poco

 **Gajeel: para ayudar a levy con su pequeño problema de pechuga la dejarías preñada**

 **Y bueno eso fue todo por cierto me caen bien los quiero actualicen pronto o yuno y lucynyu los mataran Ciao besos nos vemos leemos pronto**

Gajeel: yo no hare eso

Luis: pero si te gusta no y las Siguientes son de **diegodax1** y dice esto y no quiero morir tan Pronto:

j **ajajaja sin duda**

 **este fic esta genial**

Luis: Gracias muchas Gracias es enserio me gusto que te aya Gustado

 **oye perdón por lo del perreo creo que me pase**

 **oye esta vez iré más relajado**

Luis: no importa solo era un Comentario y ya puedes poner lo que sea

Erza: cuanto tiempo debebemos seguir con el Traje de Baño

Luis: pues Asta que se Acabe el tiempo oye Natsu que Paso con Jellal

Natsu: esta en unas Vacaciones por el Momento para que sepa que Me Pertenece alejate de Erza

Erza: Natsu (Sonrojada)

 **natsu ten un juego de vencidas con E.N.D (simpre quise saber quien de los dos es el más fuerte)**

Natsu: Perfecto estoy encendido

E.N.D: Perfecto ya me estaba aburiendo

ambos se Pusieron en una Mesa mientras Juntaban sus Puños Luis llego y puso sus Manos dando comienso a su encuentro de vencidas

Happy: Vamos Natsu ya aposte 100 Jewels a ti

Jackal: Vamos señor yo ya aposte 300 Jewels a usted

Ambos seguian asi hasta que E.N.D logro darle tornas mandando a Natsu a romper la Mesa

Jackal: Ja Gato Vamos dame el Dinero

Happy: esta bien toma siguiente (Enojado):

 **erza esto se acaba aquí, pídele a natsu que sea tu novio eso o elije ¿NATSU O JERALL?**

Erza: yo elijo a...a (Sonrojada al Maximo) NATSU

Natsu: Yey al fin es mia (Abrazando sobreposesivamente a Erza)

 **mi castigo para juvía es... responde ¿quien cres que sea tu mayor rival en el amor?**

Luis: no esta Juvia asi que (Juvia aparece) tienes Castigo y donde esta Gray

Juvia: Hablando con su Padre y cual es Mi Castigo (Le Muestra el Castigo) Simple Lucy (Gruñendo) Siguiente:

 **wendy dale un dulce beso en los labios a natsu y por el amor de dios no te desmayes**

Luis: Yey Nawen vamos Wendy cumple o Castigo

Erza: a no eso si que no Natsu es Mio

Luis: Erza si no cumple entonces tendra un Castigo y ese Castigo sera Para ti y sera que le expliques como se Hacen los Bebes

Erza: Mejor no que lo haga

Luis: Ya escuchaste Natsu Vamos

Wendy: Ok (Cara Sonrojada pero Soñadora)

Wendy se acerco a Natsu quien no Presto Atencion hasta que Wendy Jalo de su Camisa logrando Captar su Atencion cuando Hiba a Hablar Pero Wendy reclamo sus Labios sorprendiendo a Natsu quien lentamente acepto el Contacto labial de Wendy despues de unos Minutos se Separaron Natsu tenia un Pequeño Hilo de Saliva Colgando al Igual que Wendy pero se lo Limpio Rapido

Wendy: Listo

Luis: el Nawen Ganara Siguiente:

 **por el día entero natsu tu tendrás un harem :3 y eso no está a discusión**

Natsu: Espera que

Luis: Ryu (Apaece Ryu Magicamente con un traje de Baño color Rojo) necesitamos tus Poderes de Convertiento para esto y eres Genial Diego-San

Ryu asintio Felizmente Mientras que Arastraba A Lucy Lissana Erza y Wendy quien tenian la Mirada de Por que Nosotras despues de eso las Llevo a un Cuarto cerro la Puerta no sin Antes de decir 'Me tardare un Rato'

Un Rato despues

Luis se encontraba Jugando Ajedrez con Jackal

Luis: y Jacke Mate tomale Gato Perro lo que sea que eres

Jackal: Maldito

despues de eso Ryu Saliendo Guardando unas Cartas Atras de el Lissana Lucy Erza y Wendy tenian una Cara de extrañes

Luis: Hiciste lo Planeado verdad (Susurandole al Oido)

Ryu: Si creo que me Pase un Poco con eso

Luis: o Oigan ahi esta Natsu

despues de decir eso Las Cuatro taclearon a Natsu y empesar a Besar A Natsu Las Cuatro se Miraban con Cara Retadoras

Luis: si Funciono y Por cierot Natsu Ryu se Paso un Poco asi que ya No se Puede revertir eso a si que Natsu tienes un Harem muy Pequeño si no Pidan Chicas para el Harem y las Pondre con Natsu Guajajaja Siguiente:

 **sin mas que decir me voy no sin antes comprarles un jugo a cada uno**

 **pd: última pregunta quien consideran el más fuerte?**

Luis: Perfecto tengo un Jugo para Relajarme

Todos los Gremios: E.N.D por supuesto

Luis: Las Siguientes son de **Criss G.R** :

 **Levy te reto a que le leas un libro erotico a gajeel en voz alta**

Levy: No Are eso Me rindo

Luis: Que Bien que Criss-San ya se adelanto a tu Castigo

 **y si te niegas tu castigo será andar en ropa interior todo el cap!**

Levy: Ehhhhh Maldicion

Luis: Vete a Cambiar

Levy se Fue a Cambiar y regreso en un Brasier color Azul como su Pelo y Unas Pantis Color Blanco todos los Hombres tenia una Fuerte emoragia Nasal

Gajeel: Bendita seas Criss-San

Luis: Las Siguientes son Mias que bueno son de **Luis** :

 **Hola chicos me llamo Luis y les traigo algunos retos**

Luis: hola Como esta ammm Yo Takeshi tu Presenta en estas me siento extraño Decir retos de un Fan que tenga un Nombre Mio

Takeshi: Bueno Presento Yo

 **-Para Natsu: Confiesate a todas las chicas que te gustan.**

Natsu: Mhhhh Ok Lissana Lucy Erza y Wendy las amo y quiero que esten conmigo por siempre (El Amor ya Consumio a Natsu Pobre de el)

Chicas Oh Natsu tambien te amamos (Lansandose a Natsu)

 **-Para Gay digo Gray: Baila al estilo Gangam Style por 2 horas muajaja.**

Luis: Mhhh otro Fan puso una Hora pero creo que son los Mismos quien Mandaron Review creo yo asi que las Combinamos y son 3 Horas empiesa

Gray: (Ya Bailando) Me las Pagaras Maldito y soy Gray no Gay Estupido

 **-Para los presentadores: Haganle un cambio radical a Natsu haganlo que se vea genial**

Natsu; hey yo Ya Soy Genial y Pellisquen ahi

Luis: Saben hacer Cambios De Look o Algo

Ryu y Takeshi: No

Luis: Mhh pues Pasemos a la Siguiente que son de ohhhh de ella

Ryu: Oh ella

Takeshi: ella eh

Los tres: son de **Yuki the infernal Dragon oh Para Nosotros Yuki-Sama** :

 **hooli**

 **Eisuke: Tienes muchas faltas de ortografía *es golpeado en la nuca por Yuki***

 **Yuki: Se mas amable, bueno hemos encontrado tu show por casualidad asi que Eisuke, Haku y Yo decidimos venir a retar y hacer preguntas.**

 **Haku: Yuzu esta enfermita por eso no vino.**

 **Los tres: COMENCEMOS!**

Luis: Que Bien que lo encontraran Yuki-Sama Eisuke-San y Haku el Idiota ese

Ryu: Se que Yuzu no Vino por que estoy yo que Pena (Aura muy Rogue osea Emo)

Yuki: Erza te reto a que beses a Jellal, un beso en los labios y con lengua.

Naytsu: ella es Mia y ademas Jellal debe estar casi casi en Peru

Luis. Púes adonde lo Mandaste

Natsu: a Brasil oh Cerca de ahi

Eisuke: END san se siente atraído por Sayla, Lucy o alguien mas? si es así diga quien es

E.N.D: Por que se Empeñan en Mis Relaciones Publicas y al C#rajo si Me Gusta Sayla contentos ojala no Vuelvan a Preguntar eso

Sayla Tacleo a E.N.D y lo Beso Apasionadamente cuando se Separaron habia un Hilo de Saliva Uniendolos

 **Haku: Hermosa Juvia, ven y besame.**

Luis: eso fue el colmo voy a Ir a Castrarte Maldiot Hijo de #### (Se va del Bosque donde estaban)

Yuki: Rogue sama *algo sonrojada* lo reto a...a besarme apasionadamente! /

Yukino: No lo Va Hacer verdad Rogue-Sama

Rogue: No quiero Castigo

Rogue Agarro a Yuki por el Cuello y la Beso Metiendo su lengüa Lentamente hasta que se Separaron ambos Buscaban el Aire hasta que Yuki Sonrio de Manera Pervertida y se lo llevo a un Cuarto cerca del Bosque y ceraron la Puerta Bruscamente y Bueno ahi Ya Sabran que Paso (Autor: Disfrute Yuki-Sama¬u¬)

Yukino: Ryu-Sama

Ryu: que quieres (Yukino le susura al Oido y Ryu Asiente y entran a una habitacion)

unos Minutos Despues

Yukino Salio del Cuarto un Poco Mareada el Primero que fue a Ver si estaba Bien fue Natsu

Natsu: estas Bien Yukino

Yukino solo Sonrio para Despues Besarlo Apasionadamente

Luis: uh Entonces a ella Tambien no bueno Ya que de por si voy con las Crack Ship

Eisuke: Reto a Sting a besar a Minerva

Un Grito se escucho y Un Sting Salio Volando

Luis: Sin comentarios y mejor voy a Casar a Haku lo castrare

 **Yuki: y eso es todo, nos vemos luego!**

Ryu y Takeshi: Bye y se Acabo hasta Luego

Se Apagan las Camaras

FIN


	5. Pos Nuevo chap

**Luis: disfruten el cap y lo siento al tardar tanto en actualizar este fic me despido con un adios momentareo bye**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Ahora estaban de Nuevo en Tan Sensual Estudio pues lo areglaron y Por Milagro los Integrantes de Fairy tail y los Demas Gremios estaban ahi Presentes

Luis: Hello y Bienvenidos

Ryu: a este Nuevo

Takeshi: Capitulo de este Fic

Luis: Sin Mas empesemos Primero con **miguel. puentedejesus:**

 **JAJA TRIUNFO EL MAL! :3**

Luis Ryu y Takeshi: Jajaja Triunfo el Mal

 **HAREM! SI!**

Luis: Ves Natsu a todos les Gusta un Harem tuyo

Natsu: Claro a los Fan pero a mi auhhhhh no Piquen ahi

Luis: hay pero si te gusta

Natsu: No es cierto que No Pinchen ahi Demonios

 **AHORA UN PEQUEÑO RETO PARA EL HAREM!**

Las Chicas del Harem de Natsu: Que tenemos que Hacer y que Incluya a Natsu

Natsu: tengo que Huir C*rajo Erza Sueltame

 **EMPIEZEN A TENER HIJOS! :3 Y NATSU CASATE CON TODAS NO DESPERDICIES EL SUEÑO DE TODO HOMBRE!**

Las Chicas: Natsu~~ (Voz Seductora)

Natsu: Hijos esperen soy Muy Joven

E.N.D: Mentira

Natsu: Callate espera adonde Me llevan (Siendo llevado a los Vestidores)

Luis: Vamos Chicas vayan a Cambiarse no tengo Ryu tu ve por el Papa

Ryu: Aye

Luis: Takeshi tu ve Por la Comida

Takeshi: Aye

Luis: Pero corran yo preparare el altar aqui

Unos Momentos despues

Luis: Mhhh cuando me sacaron una Licencia para Casar (Vestido de Papa)

Ryu: Pues ase unos Meses (Vestido de Traje)

Despues de eso Natsu a fuerza Bruta estaba Viniendo en Trajes este se coloco Zeref era su Padrino ya Saben por ser Hermanos (aunque Muy disparejos) Mientras que los Hombres de Fairy tail lloraban por no tener la Suerte de Natsu y por que tan orgulloso de Natsu estaban algunas chicas Tambien lloraban por saber unas Chicas Muy conocidas se hiban a casar y llegaron las Chicas sin Padrino

Luis: M*erda no Plane eso

Gajeel: quiero ser el Padrino de Titania

Luis: Que Rapido

Elfman: yo sere de Mi Hermana Natsu es Mejor que la Trates Bien si no te Castro ¡HOMBRE!

Sting: yo sere de Yukino

Loke: Mas Vale que la trates Bien Natsu yo sere de Lucy

Romeo: yo de Wendy

Luis: Bien continuamos Vamos E.N.D la Musica

E.N.D empeso a tocar en un Piano Gigante la Melodia de las Bodas con una Pasion muy Buen se nota que es Bueno con eso

Luis: Estamos aqui Reunidos Para Unir a (Ojeando un Papel de su Biblia) Natsu Dragneel y a (De nuevo Ojeando la Biblia) Erza Scarlet Lucy Hearthpilia Lissana Strauss Wendy Marvell y a Yukino Aguria en Sagrado Matrimonio Ahora Natsu Dragneel aceptas a Estas 5 Mujeres como esposas y Protegerlas Amarlas aunque te Golpen te den en las Partes Bajas si haces algo mal y centir los celos de los Hombres y proteger a Wendy del Pedofilo de Doranbolt y a Yukino de Emo-San o sea Rogue para que no la Vuelva a dañar ni romper el Corazon

Natsu: yo...yo ahhhh Acepto (Sonrojado)

Luis: Bien Ahora esto Erza Acepta al Dragon slayer de Fuego o sea Natsu Dragneel para Amarlo respetarlo aunque lo Golpes donde le duela y hacer cosas extrañas con el y compartirlo con estas Otras Mujeres

Erza: Acepto (Dice Sonriendo)

Luis: Ok Ahora Lucy Hearthpilia aceptas tener de Esposo a Natsu Dragneel y compartirlo Con estas Otras Mujeres

Lucy: Acepto (Sonrojada)

Luis: Ok: Ahora Lissana strauss aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como esposo siendo tu su Primer amor y compartirlo con estas Otras Chicas

Lissana: Acepto

Luis: Bien Wendy Marvell aunque seas muy chica Para el Aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu esposo Dragon Slayer y lo compartiras Junto con las Demas chicas

Wendy. Acepto (Cara soñadora)

Luis: Perfecto ahora Yukino Aguira aceptas a este Idiota Natsu Dragneel como esposo y lo Vas a Compartir con estas Mujeres

Yukino: (Sonriendo) Acepto

Luis: Por fin termine de decir eso a lo siento si alguien se Opone al Unimiento de estas Personas Hable ahora o Calle para siempre pero Advierto Erza los Matara si hacen eso

Rogue se Iba a Levantar pero Orga lo agarro de la Camisa y lo Bajo a la Fuerza

Luis: Bien si Nadie se Opone yo los Declaro Marido y Mujeres Puede Besar a Las Novias

Natsu Beso Primero a Erza quien lo Acepto con Gusto y después se separó y Beso a Lissana quien también acepto con Gusto y así con las demás después de eso el gremio entero lanzo ¿pescados? Que no tenían ramos o flores.

Luis: esto es hermoso lo siento siguientes preguntas retos de **diegodax 1:**

 **Eje eje narza, nawen que más se puede pedir: 3**

Luis: Nada amigo mío nada más

 **Retos jajajaja**

 **ignel acnologia y natsu con su nuevo dragón force y el Siempre emo zeref peleen contra el poderoso END (End prepara tu trasero ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) )**

END: Oh Mierda*

Los mencionados: prepárate Put*

Cinco segundos después

El Pobre demonio de fuego se encontraba en el suelo chamuscado mordido y con varias lecciones de tercer grado por lo cual Sayla lo socorría

 **Así gray besa a todas las chicas del set y recibe él castigo de tu padre y juvia**

Gray me niego a hacer eso no lo hare saldré peor que el (Señala a END)

Luis: Pobrecillo oh bueno diego-san manda castigo siguiente:

 **zeref es cierto que Mavis te pega?**

Zeref: qué clase de pregunta es esa me niego a contestarla (lo electrocutan) está bien está bien si me pega

Luis: es enserio

Zeref: si

Mavis: es que es masoquista n.n

Zeref: Mavis

 **jajajaja y aquí viene la tortura jajajajaja que mira entre al harem (recibe el castigo de laxus)**

Mira: mh está bien (sonríe)

Luis: es enserio (mira asiente)

Laxus: sin castigo siguiente:

 **Hoy no estoy y muy inspirado pero aun así los reto hagan un cambio de parejas (gray con gajel etc) esto promete terminar mal jajajajaja suerte y adiós**

Luis: y que terminara mal (ve ah Levy que esta junto con Gray y Gajeel con Juvia) esperen y el Harem oh bueno bye bye diego-san deja review las siguientes son de **Criss G.R**

 **Lucy: ¿algún día vas a aceptar a loke? ¿Por qué?**

Luis: Lucy no está (ve que sale de una habitación con Natsu y las Demás) auch tienes pregunta Lucy

Lucy: cual es (le muestra la pregunta) obvio que no tengo a Natsu para mi

 **E.N.D: Te amo eres demasiado sexy ¿te casarías con migo y tendrías 3 hijos con migo?**

END: lo siento ya tengo ah alguien (con un brazo en el cuello de Sayla) pero ya que soy respetuoso te concedería un beso y ya

Luis: que tierno Siguiente:

 **Jackal: eres un perro o un gato?**

Jackal: yo soy un Perro y soy medio gato así que soy un hibrido

 **Igneel: ¿tienes alguna relación con grandeneey?**

Igneel: no tengo ninguna además ella está concentrada en su hija para dedicarme tiempo

 **RETOS  
Natsu: húrtate todo el cuerpo de pastel de fresa: 3  
Ya saben que mi castigo es andar en ropa interior todo el cap.**

Natsu: (con un balde de crema de Pastel de fresas) ahí voy (se llena de pastel de fresas) Mierda

 **Gajeel: te reto a darle 3 cumplidos a metalicana**

Gajeel: (a metalicana) Eres un buen maestro un buen tutor y un buen padre (se golpea con una sartén)

Metalicana: ves no fue tan dificil (ah Igneel) Paga (igneel le entrega billetes)

 **Jellar:bañate con meredy**

Jellal: (super espantado) ni de loco me rindo no moriré hoy

Luis: Castigo

Jellal: Mierda

 **Cobra:dale un beso en los labios a kinana  
Eso es todo chau~**

Cobra: bueno un beso no te mata bueno almenos que sean esos dos (apunta a Mavis y a Zeref) bueno ven aquí Kinana

Kinana se acercó a Cobra y ambos se dieron un beso mientras que los demás aplaudían

Luis: Bye bye Criss-san deja castigo para Jellal las Siguientes son de **Erza Mcgarden 201**

 **Como siempre gracias por hacer mis retos \/** **  
** **Aquí escribiendo retos y preguntas a las 3 de la mañana...debo de dejar de tomar tanto chocolate 7-7**

Luis: No lo hagas el chocolate es bueno el chocolate es amor el chocolate es vida

Ryu: te quitaremos el chocolate a ti

Luis: Si Pueden pendejos

Takeshi: lo lograremos un día Indio

 **Va** **  
** **, como el rey de Álvarez... Quiero q se llame Julion alvarez y cante canciones de Julion todo el rato vestido de norteño... De lo contrario castigo**

Luis: ya escuchate Julion Jajaja (ah Zeref)

Zeref: Mierda (empieza a bailar a lo estúpido vestido de Norteño)

 **rainjisu debe ir vestido de las sailor scout y Laxus debe ser sailor moon**

Laxus: Mierda (vestido de Sailor Moon)

Freed: que es esto (vestido de Sailor Jupiter) esto es un insulto

Bickslow: concuerdo con el emo este (Vestido de Sailor Neptune)

Evergreen: no se ustedes ah mi me sienta (vestida de Sailor uranus)

Todos los demás: se Ven ridículos JAJAJAJAJAJ

 **a Julion, Orga y Gajeel para ver quien es el mejor cantante del lugar**

 **3.5. Es interpretar la bikina con un tequila en la mano**

Luis: de dónde sacaron esas botellas de alcohol y ya se emborracharon dios cantan de la Patada

Ryu y Takeshi: ni que lo digas

 **alguien calle a esos tíos borrachos que están cantando la bikina**

Ryu Junto con takeshi: Nosotros Vamos (sacando bates)

 **Preguntas:**

 **... Como quieres que se llame tu nieto?**

Luis: ok Silver Grandeney Metalicana digan Igneel te saltaremos porque nos tardaríamos demasiado

Silver: tal vez mhhhh Luna como una chica o Gruven como chico

Grandeney: Yuki o Mao para niño y para niña Graciela (sonrie)

Metalicana: Azrael niño y para niña Stacy

Luis: que lindos Nombres (sonrie) bueno hay que seguir con esto

 **…** **Crees que tu puedes cantar mejor que Gajeel?...se sincera**

Luis: Erza creo que es para ti

Erza: mh tal vez pero no lo creo asi que no

Luis: hay que continuar

 **... Que se siente tener un montón de pollitos detrás de ti?- si sí hay pollos por la magia de los fics**

END: porque me miras así (escucha pollitos atrás de él) mierda

 **... Ya viste 50 sombras de Gray?**

Luis: pa quien es

Ryu: no se yo que se que levy contesta o gray

Gray y levy: No no lo hemos leidos

Juvia: Gray sama tiene un libro (emocionada)

Luis: no Juvia escucha es nada más un libro cual una escritora le puso Cincuenta sombras de Gray he como sea Bye Bye Erza Mcgarden-san las Siguientes son de Yuki the Infernal Dragon

 **Hola**

 **Yuki: una nueva pareja ha nacido!**

 **Haku y Eisuke: Aguante el SEND (SaylaxEND) *agitando una bandera de Sayla y END besándose en versión chibi***

Luis: Jo

Ryu: que rápidos son (takeshi asiente)

 **Yuki: Rogue samaaa~ tengamos una cita  
Haku: Reto a Kyouka a besarme  
Eisuke: Quiero tamales de Jellal!**

Rogue: lo siento no puedo tener una cita con usted sigo intentando ganar a Yukino de nuevo

Luis: Concédele una cita a Mi sempai pendejo (lo electrocuta)

Rogue: hay voy (sale del estudio todo chamuscado)

Kyuoka solo opto por mirar con asco a Haku para Proseguir a darle un beso nada mas pero después se lavo la Boca. Luis empezó a Preparar las Bolsas de tamales para Eisuke y los demás

 **Yuki: END sama! *salta sobre END* me das un autógrafo?  
Haku: Minerva besame!  
Eisuke: Levy san *sonrojado* usted...bueno...saldría conmigo?  
Haku: Oh a Eisuke le gusta la tabla  
Yuki: Y eso es todo porque ya nos quedamos sin imaginación, hasta luego!**

END: claro te concedo un autógrafo pero no puedo salir con tigo tengo a mi hermosa demonio

Minerva: ni de loca te beso

Luis: Castigo no te puedes arrepentir

Minerva: demonios

Levy: pero (Luis la amenaza a electrocutarla) de acuerdo pero después del Show

Luis: deje su review y un sensual castigo para Minerva chaou mis sempais y las Ultimas son de **Ka uve** y dice esto

 **¿?: estan seguros de hacer el comentario, para mi que no vuelve a hacer otro episodio*hablo un pelimorado*** **  
** **¿?: vamos, no te preocupes, jaja, ademas no perdemos nada con esto*dijo un castaño con la piel del mismo que Elfman*** **  
** **¿?: gehe, Vladimir tiene razón cabello teñido*se burlo un peliazul con puntas negras*** **  
** **¿?: ¡ya te dije que es natural, come libres!** **  
** **¿?: ¡A quien llamas come libros pistolero de juguete!** **  
** **¿?: ¡Cabeza de hojalata!** **  
** **¿?: ¡Cerebro de lava!** **  
** **Vladimir: no tenemos tiempo, pueden dejar el pleito para después, Musica*viendo al peliazul*, Kai*viendo al pelimorado*** **  
** **Musica: es ta bien** **  
** **Kai: que mas da** **  
** **Vladimir: con eso resuelto*poniendo una sonrisa marca Natsu cuando hace una broma*, con quien debemos comenzar*** **  
** **Kai: jaja, eso lo tengo resuelto*sacando un frasco con papelitos*, aquí están escritos los nombres todos los presentes, solo sacamos un papel y así lo hacemos** **  
** **Musica: mejor que sean dos por cada uno** **  
** **Kai: bueno** **  
** ***Uno a uno meten sus manos al frasco y sacan los papeles***

Luis: (enojado) como que no quieres que haga otro capítulo maldito peli morado hijo de fruta

Musica: gehe, que les salio, a mi me salio Loke y Gray  
 **Vladimir: a mi Chelia y Laxus** **  
** **Kai: a mi Erza y Luis** **  
** **Kai: una mas por si acaso** **  
** **Musica: bueno, *sacando un papel* me salio Wendy** **  
** **Vladimir: me salio Natsu** **  
** **Kai: me salio*viendo su papel*, ¡m*ld*t*s¡, ¡por que el mio esta blanco!** **  
** **Musica: por que tuviste mala suerte o los que no salieron mucha**

Luis: tengo que dejar de aparecer tanto

Los demás mencionados: igual

Todos los demás: tenemos suerte jajajajaja

 **Vladimir: jaja, yo comienzo, reto a Chelia a comerse un pedazo de pastel de fresa** **  
** **Kai: eso es muy sencillo** **  
** **Vladimir: frente a Erza y Chelia no puede darle ni un pedazo** **  
** **Kai: eso cruel, espero que Chelia sobreviva, reto a Erza a que este atada una silla mientras comen el pastel frente a ella, pero cuando lo acabe suelten a Erza y que ella haga lo que quiera**

Chelia resignada empeso a comer pastel de fresa mientras que Erza estaba intentando liberarse de la silla mientras veía a Chelia comerse el pastel

 **Vladimir: que planes** **  
** **Musica: esto, reto a Gray, Loke y a Laxus a escuchar todas las canciones de Justin Biber sin trampas ni saltarse ninguna** **  
** **Kai: eso es inhumano** **  
** **Musica: también reto a Gray a que admita que es un como de helado, un exhibicionista y que Natsu es mejor que él, ademas de que cambie el nombre solo quitando le la "r" a su nombre**

Los mencionados: Justin Bieber

Luis: (Casi vomitando) se ser cruel pero eso es demasiado incluso para mi como sea llévenlos a su tortura (se llevan a los mencionados al cuarto de la tortura)

 **Kai: reto para Luis, te reto a que digas a todo pulmon que Haku es superior a ti y que quisieras ser como él** **  
** **Vladimir: jajajaja, eso si quiero verlo*cayéndose al piso de la risa*** **  
** **Musica: gehe, esto sera divertido, bueno, reto para Gray y Loke, ser los sujetos de pruebas de algunos experimentos** **  
** **Kai: creo que ya me estoy preocupando por ellos, eso es casi tan malo como que fuese Urahara** **  
** **Musica: si están en condiciones para hacerlo un portal aparecerá ahí, gracias a uno de mis inventos, para comprobarlo yo saldré del portal y después ellos pasaran conmigo, si no estan en condiciones lo dejare para el siguiente episodio** **  
** **Vladimir: pobres, sera casi tan malo como hacerlos oír contar a Justin Biber**

Luis: Primero que nada loke y Gray estarán aun sufriendo por lo de Justin Bieber siguiente (mirando a las camaras) Yuki-Sama máteme después de esto (con la voz cortada) Haku es superior a mi y desearía ser como el (caí al suelo convulsionándose)

 **Kai: pero lo acabamos de hacer**

 **Vladimir: ah, es cierto, bien y como últimos retos, reto a los que dirigen al programa que lean el fanfic "[FF] Entrevistas A Los Personajes De Fairy Tail" de Zeon Asakura, el porque es simple, quiero que traigas a quien realizo las bodas ahí y cases a Natsu con Wendy y a Happy con Charle, sin oportunidad de divorciarse y tambien reto para tpdos y es que nadie puede evitar que suceda la boda, no te preocupes por "él", solo di que es por el favor que le debe a Reiji y no te apuntara con un arma**

 **Kai: por ultimo un mensaje de Ka*saca un ¡a grabadora y la enciende***

 **Grabadora: ¡Que viva el Nawen!**

 **Kai: jaja, nos aseguraremos que pase, ah, por cierto el tal Eisuke tiene razón tienes muchas fallas ortográficas, deberías revisarlas**

Luis: yo ya lo lei esta muy divertida ese fic pero no lo puedo traer me demandan si lo menciono a 'el' que viva el Nawen (aun convulsionándose)

Los otros dos: a leer

 **Musica: quieren hacer preguntas o lo dejamos con los retos** **  
** **Vladimir: yo tengo unas, para Natsu, ¿que opinas ahora que tienes un harem?** **  
** **Kai: para Gray. ¿que opinas de tu nuevo nombre?** **  
** **Musica: para los que dirigen el programa, ¿les interesa los artefactos en fic que les retamos que leyeran?, bueno, llegamos a un acuerdo con Urahara y nos permite utilizarlo, si los quieren podemos dárselos**

Luis: Na esta bienlo dejare con mi control de electroshock

Natsu: se siente bien extrañamente bien

 **Vladimir: para Fairy Tail, ¿saben que vamos a continuar con las bodas así si que su destino esta mis manos, que opinan?** **  
** **Kai: para Fairy Tail, ¿en el siguiente episodio voy a hacer que Makarov convierta a Natsu en el nuevo maestro, que opinan de eso?** **  
** **Vladimir: para Igneel, ¿que opinas de toda la descendencia que tendrás?** **  
** **Musica: para Gildarts, ¿estas orgulloso de Natsu por su harem?** **  
** **Kai: eso es todo, hasta el proximo episodio, si es que hay** **  
** **Los tres: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Todos los del gremio: ya Valimos un pepino mierda

Igneel y gildarts: nos sentimos orgullosos de Natsu y su Harem (nada mas Igneel) me siento orgulloso de mi Hijo

Luis: Muchas Gracias por leer esto se agradece dejen review hasta la siguiente Bye

Se Apagan las Camaras

* * *

 **Luis: aviso importante para quien siga Natsu el dios dragon de Fairy tail se tendra que esperar al siguiente cap un poco mas de lo esperado pues aun no lo termino no lo abandonare BYE**


	6. por que nos tardamos pero aqui esta otro

Capitulo 6

En el Muy bello Estudio de este extraño fanfic que varios ponene preguntas y retos a los Miserables de Ft, quitando eso todos los gremios se encontraban misteriosamente ahi. Los Tres presentadores salieron de un Lado de unas Puertas mientras se escuchaban gritos de los Fans enloquecidos.

Luis: Calmados por favor

Ryu: por favor queridisimo publico estamos de vuelta en Fanfiction

Takeshi: bueno hiendo al principal Punto de esto vamos a empezar (el Publico enloqucio aun mas) como Siempre el Primer comentario es de un seguidor muy fiel **miguel. puentedejesus** y dice esto:

 **Jihiji!**

 **ME FASCINO!**

 **YA QUIERO VER A LOS NIÑOS! OJALA SEAN LINDOS!**

Luis: en cuestion de tiempo Miguel-San

Ryu: pero eso tarda demasiado

Takeshi: (suspiro) Luis sabes que odia cconcuerdar con Ryu pero tiene Razon

Luis: Quejones oh bueno siempre quise hacer esto Magia de los fics as lo tuyo!

MDF: Como ordene

Dicho esto se empezo a eschuchar fuertes truenos de la Nada y la Grandiosa Magia de los Fics empezo a reir como un Put* psicopata. obvio el pobre Lily estaba espantado como no tienen una Idea mientras que todos los demas se empezaron a aterrar como Gallinas despues de un rato ceso. La puerta del Estudio se Abrio con una Explosion con llamas (Ryu Takeshi y Luis se dieron un Facepalm ante esto) de la nada varias pero cuando dijo Varias figuras sombras se Pudieron ver en la puerta lo que podia ser el Mayor de todos les apunto y estos dieron un fuerte asentimiento con la Cabeza para correr a diferentes Partes

Natsu: que hiciste

Luis: Espera un Poco (Sonrisa troll)

Ryu: ay mierda puso su Sonrisa troll (se desmaya desmayadamente (?))

Takeshi: -_- perfecto el idiota se desmayo

los primeros en llegar a su destino fueron varios Niños se pararon frente al Pelirosado que tiene un Harem, Natsu casi se le van los colores mientras los niños se hiban a diferentes Mujeres de su Harem. El primer Niño en llegar fue un Niño pelirojo de altura media con una amradura como traje y unos Pantalones con la insignia de Fairy tail que tenia una espada de Practica este se paro en frente de Erza

Erza: eres Mi hijo

¿?: Si mama

Erza: yey (abrazadolo)

Juvia: Gray-Sama

Gray: si

Juvia: quiere uno :3

El segundo Niño en llegar a su destino fue una Niña de color Rosado: esta se paro enfrente de Lissana quien solo la vio con una sonrisa enorme para despues abrazarla con mucha fuerza. otros tres si tres Niños dos niños y una niña se Pararon enfrente de la Loli peli azul quien solo miro con Azombro a los Niños. Otro llego a Mira esta Era de color Blanco con partes de color rosa quien sonrio y se lanso a los brasos de su Madre. la ultima que eran dos una Niña y un Niño ambos de color menta se Pararon enfrente de Yukino y la Ultima era un Niño rubio con ojos chocolate.

Luis: y obvio no se puede olvidar a las otras Parejas verdad

un Chico de cabello azul fuerte de color negro de Ojos y sin camisa dejando ver sus definidos pectorales se encaminaba hacia el stripper profesional ,mientras eso Pasaba la chica que llego con wendy miraba al chico con Cara de deseo mientras el Menor de la chica lo miraba con disgusto. el chico llego enfrente de Juvia y Gray mientras que Silver tenia ojos de Esperanza. Mientras eso Pasaba otro chico de cabello purpura con una pequeña especie de serpiente azul alrederor de el caminaba hacia Kinana y Cobra. otro que esta vez era una chica se encaminaba a la Primera Maestra de Fairy tail y al mago oscuro emo, esta era rubia con el mismo estilo de pelo que mavis y de ojos negros. otro niño se acerco a END y a Sayla este era de cabellos rojos y ojos rojos tenia un sombrero estilo Rufus pero la pluma era de colo rojo color Sangre. el Ultimo por fin y era una niña esta era de cabellos negros con puntas azules y ojos color negro.

Luis: listo

Ryu: (levantandose lentamente) pero sus Nombres

Takeshi: son Muchos hijos no crees

Luis: no son pocos pero los Nombres yo se los Pongo

Los Padres: por que tu se los tienes que poner

Luis: (sacando el control de electroshock) que decian (silencio) bien a empezar tu (señala al Hijo Natsa) sera Izaya tu (señala ala hija Nali) seras Sonata ustedes (señala a los Hijos Nawen) seran Graciela (apuntando a la Mayor) tu (Señala al segundo mayor) seras Yukiteru y tu seras Mao (señala al menor que tiene un pequeño peluche de dragon rojo en sus Manos) tu seras Zaya (señala ala Hija Nami) Los Ultimos Hitomi la Mujer y el Hombre Eiji (señala a los Hijos Nayu) y el ultimos ahora si el sera Nash Nash (ve al Hijo Nalu)

Ryu: si Son demasiados como sea yo les Pongo el Nombre a los demas Hijos (ve al Hijo Gruvia) tu seras Storm (ve al Hijo de Cobra y Kinana) tu seras Ragnarok (ve al Hijo Zevis) tu seras Hikari (ve al Hijo SEND) tu seras Focolor (ve ala Hija Gale) tu seras Sylvia

Takeshi: que mierda esos Nombre oh bueno Miguel-San ya sabes deja reviews y toda la cosa los siguientes son los Niños que hicieron sufrir a Loke Gray y Laxus son de **Ka uve** y dicen esto

 **Kai: jo*con una cara enfadada y con los ojos, asi que*alzando su mano y haciendo aparecer un gran, pero gran cañon* a quien llamaste pelimorado hijo de fruta, jeje, si tienes algun asunto puedes hablarlo con mi cañon babel, jeje, quien crees que le da sus mejores armas a él**

 **Musica: ese soy yo**

 **Vladimir: *golpeando a Kai en la nuca y estanpandolo en el piso* perdon, lo que quiso decir es que, como el ultimo capitulo fue hace tiempo, que pensamos que sacarian otro, nos a pasado antes**

 **Musica: *viendo a Kai* sigues despierto caldera con patas**

 **Kai: ¡que dijiste metal oxidado!**

 **Musica: si, sigue en este mundo**

 **Vladimir: bien, para la proxima leemos los demas retos, jaja, no esperabamos lo de la boda del harem, esperemos que Reiji no se entere**

 **Musica: si, a él no le agradan las personas con un harem**

 **Vladimir: bien, dejemos de hablar y pasemos directo a los retos y preguntas**

 **Musica: como vimos que se alegraron quines no aparecieron, esta vez no sera asi**

 **Kai: jaja*recuperado*, reto a Natsu a salir a cita con Wendy, nadie puede intervenir, espiarlos o seguirlos, sino castigo**

 **Musica: el castigo es ver Yuki Yuki por 10 horas**

Luis: bueno dije que eras Pelimorado por que al principio vi eso en sus introducciones eras tu o Musica cinseramente no se, por cierto no le digan a Reiji no se por que pero me da miedo. oh bueno Natsu ya escuchaste vete a la cita

Natsu: pero sigue siendo una Niña

Ryu: eso no te detuvo para tener tres Hijos verdad?

Natsu: mejor me callo vamos Wendy (agarrando su Mano)

y con eso los dos se fueron mientras que todos los miraban con cara de 'quiero espiarlos' pero recordaron el castigo y se les paso

Luis: mientras esos dos estan fuera vamos al siguiente reto (ve el reto. agarra un celular) Natsu vuelve por un segundo

Natsu: llegue que paso

Luis: Makarov haz el reto

Makarov que reto

Luis: este

 **Vladimir: como antes dijimos, que Makarov convierta Natsu en el nuevo maestro**

Makarov: (palido a mas No poder) no lo hare no me importan los castigos implicados o descargas no convertire a Natsu en Maestro (siente como lo agarran) que hacen

Makarov no obtuvo respuesta de los Guardias mientras era llevado a una Recamara y lo enseraban con el video de Yuki Yuki de 10 Horas y las canciones de Justin bieber

Unas Horas despues

Mao e Izaya estan jugando ajedrez mientras sus Madres los alientan a que ganen

Izaya: rindete hermanito (moviendo una Pieza)

Mao: por que deberia (pregunto nervioso mordiendose su Pulgar)

Izaya: ya casi pierdes solo te queda la Torre y el rey

Mao: de echo hermano Mayor (moviendo la torre tirando al rey de Izaya) yo gane

Izaya: como ganaste!

La Puerta de la camara se abrio revelando a Makarov con cara de exorcisado

Makarov: y-yo nombro a Natsu Dragneel (el Nombre de sus esposas aqui por favor) como noveno (oh cualquier numero de Maestro actualmente) Maestro de Fairy tail

Natsu: soy Maestro (haciendo su tipica pose de victoria) yesssssssssssssssssssssss

Luis Takeshi y Ryu: si si felicidades ahora vete al demonio (pateandolo fuera mientras sacana a wendy tambien)

Ryu: como sea siguiente

 **Musica: uno mas divertido, que Jella y Mest sean usados como piñatas**

 **Kai: ¡uh, uh, uh!, mi turno, que E.N.D reciba un golpe de One Punch Man**

 **Vladimir: *peplejo por lo que pidio* mejor ignoren ese**

 **Kai: si, mejor que no lo haga E.N.D, *tapandose la boca y riendo* deseguro porque tiene miedo**

 **Música: muestrenle una escena de sus combates para que no caiga en las provocaciones de Kai**

Luis: ya tengo a Mest y Jellal noqueados y colgados (mostrando miles de Bates) quien quiere darles duros con un Bate

dicho esto todos agarraron un Bate (incluyendo los Hijos) y empezaron a darle duro a Jellal y meste para despues que dulces cayeran de los Trajes en los que estaban mientras Fairy tail gritaban de emocion

Luis: (con dulces en sus Brasos) bueno al siguiente (ve el reto con cara de asco) hey Saitama ven aqui!

Saitama: (de One Punch Man) si que quieres

Luis: puedes golpear a ese sujeto (señala a END)

Saitama: claro

El idiota calvo ese se acerco a END y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que salio volando hasta la mesa de comidas despues de eso no paso Nada

Saitama: listo (Luis le entrega un cupon) gracias de nuevo

Takeshi: si si ya vete haces estorbo (Saitama se va) ok siguiente

Kai: aburridos, bueno, entonces que usen al emo vengador y al emo normal como ansuelos para pescar a un rey marino de One Piece

Vladimir: -_-U mejor ignoren lo que dice Kai

Musica: reto Loke a llamar gorda a Erza y Mirajane

Vladimir: uh, eso es cruel, reto al cabeza de metal y su padre a que se corten su cabello, que queden pelados

 **Kai: jaja, eso sera gracioso, reto a Laxus a que le corte su bigote al rey espiritu celestial**

 **Vladimir: ese pasable, reto de boda, como no se pudo en el anterior, que casen a Happy con Charle y ahora a Gray con Juvia**

 **Muaica: gehe, reto con premio quien logre hacer que Juvia hable en primera persona le daremos un pastel del que guste hecho por Yukihira Soma, sino no saben quien es, investiguen**

 **Kai: pregunta para Zeref, parece que ya sabemos quien manda en oa relación**

Ryu: uh eso se ve divertido yo lo hago (persiguiendo a Gray y a Rogue) vuelvan a qui malditos emos de put*

Media hora despues cerca de las Islas del Grand Line se veia un Barco muy pequeño donde se veian tres figuras uno vestido com pirata y los otros vestidos de enormes pescados

Ryu: ah la brisa marina es la mejor hey rey marino ven aqui si te ateves

de la nada el mar empeso a temblar y de ahi salio el muy buen caracteristico rey marino este gruño para soltar un rugido. Gray y Rogue solo lo vieron con temor mientras Ryu sacaba una enorme red de Pezca para reys marinos

En el estudio

Natsu: regresamos (diijo saludando con una Mano ya que Wendy estaba abrazado al Otro)

Luis: ok ahi que continuar

Loke: tengo que hacerlo verdad (ve como todos dan un si con la cabeza) oh diablos hey Mira y Erza estan gordas (sale huyendo siendo perseguido por Mira y Erza)

Gajeel y Metalicana: no me cortare el cabello (ambos son noqueados con una sarten)

y con eso Takeshi junto con Igneel agarraron unas Tijeras y empezaron a cortarles el cabello, unos buenos minutos mas tardes Tanto Gajeel y Metalicana estaban completamente calvos dejando ver reflejos por su piel tan brillante

Luis: la Boda lo dejamos hasta el Final Lucy ayuda a Laxus a que vaya al mundo celestial

Lucy: Claro (sacando la llave de capricornio) abrete puerta de la cabra Capricornio (Capricornio aparece)

Capricornio: que desea Lucy-Sama

Lucy: puedes llevarlo al Mundo celestial (apuntando a Laxus)

Capricornio simplemente dio una leve reverencia para ir donde Laxus agarrarlo eh irse de ahi en puf

Luis: eso tardara un Rato al siguiente que no es pregunta para empezar y lo de Juvia alguien ya lo esta intentado (viendo a Juvia quien estaba enfrente de Macao)

Macao: a ver Juvia di Yo soy Juvia

Juvia: eso no es Posible por que Juvia es Juvia y Usted es Macao-San

Takeshi: eso tomara un Rato

derepente el Suelo empezo a Temblar para despues que el estudio completo fue aplastado por una Serpiente Marina (rey Marino) claro todos al sentir eso salieron del edificio mientras que Luis sacaba una serpiente como cabeza de sus Brazos y apuntaba a Ryu

Luis: seras Hijo de Ouroboros (dicho esto lanzo su cadena como serpiente)

Takeshi: calmado Luis deja que el repare el estudio como recompesa

Luis: (calmandose) ok

Zeref: y como que Mavis me domina

END: Hermano es cierto tu eres el Pasivo en la relacion y eres Hombre

Zeref: oh callate que a ti tambien te dominan

END: lo se pero mi mujer no se le puede decir Nada si no te mata ademas es Hermosa y la dominada no me puedo quejar

Zeref: put*

Luis: siguientes

 **Vladimir: esa no es una pregunta, jaja, pero es cierto, para Gildarts, ¿que harias si Cana estuviera con alguien, mejor dicho, que le harias al pobre**

 **Musica: para Igneel, ¿cuantos obsequios para tus nietos vas a tener que comprar?**

 **Vladimir: para Makarov, ¿con los hijos de Natsu encamino, cuanto crees que aumentaran las facturas, jaja, ahora el gremio estara en quiebra**

 **Kai: para acabar, que Zeref pague todos los daños que ocasionen sus sobrinos y que Mavis sea quien les pongan sus nombres, no confio en los demas**

 **Musica: gehe, parece que si piensas**

 **Kai: ¡que dijiste come libros**

 **Vlasimir: esos es todo**

 **Los tres: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Gildarts: el sufriria el dolor del Mismo Infierno

Igneel: (haciendo calculos) almenos 20 o mas por cumpleaños navidades dias especiales etc si demasiados regalos

Makarov: por que mundo cruel por que

Juvia: mire el lado bueno Maestro tal vez tienen la Personalidad de sus Madres y no de Natsu-san

Luis: si ve el lado bueno bueno deja review Ka uve siguientes y son de **Ririx221** y dice esto

 **Me gusto mucho el fic, espero que actualises pronto, realmente es un gran fic y por ultimo... QUE VIVA EL NATZA! WOOOOOO *alzando Una bandera de natsu y erza besándose version chibi*, me emocione ;-)**

Luis: triste no puso preguntas ni nada oh bueno el Natza dominara el Mundo saben

Takeshi: las siguientes son de **Yuki the Infernal Dragon** y dice esto

 **Yuki: Rogue sama no me quiere T-T *llorando***

 **Haku: Eisuke se quedo en casa, Minerva, tu castigo sera ser la esclava de Erza**

 **Yuki: END sama, le reto a tener hijos con Sayla**

 **Haku: Sayla, besame**

Luis: Rogue estupido hiciste llorar a Yuki-Sama

Rogue: pero que hice yo

Minerva: espera que (recibe un latigazo)

Erza: traime pastel de fresas y ami hijo tambien (Minerva se va por el Pastel)

de la Nada Loke aparecio con cortadas puñetasos y demas con un Laxus que tenia pelo en su Cabello este pelo brillaba intesamente

Luis: terminaste si

Laxus: si que diablos es ese Cabello es Metal o que

Loke: no tengo la Menor idea auch

END: Pero ya tengo un Hijo (señala a Focolor} y Haku te Acercas a Mi mujer y te Mando al Infierno entiendes (dijo con aires demoniacos alredor de el)

 **Yuki: Ya que Rogue sama no me quiere, Jellal, ven a consolarme**

 **Haku: Reto a Laxus y Gajeel a vestirse como mujeres**

 **Yuki: Gray, debes casarte con Juvia**

 **Haku: envíenme fotos de Todas las chicas en traje de baño**

 **Yuki: eres un cerdo pervertido**

 **Haku: callate, ramera de quinta**

 **Yuki: ok, eso es todo *se va a pelear con Haku***

Jellal: pues ya que (se va a consolar a Yuki)

Los dos ya mencionados se fueron a cambiar para no recivir castigo, despues de un rato volvieron Laxus utilizando un vestido amarillo mientras Gajeel (quien seguia calvo) tenia un vestido de color Plateado

Laxus: me veo como un estupido

Gajeel: callate al menos tu no estas Calvo

Takeshi: lo de la boda se hara al final del capitulo y no sinceramente me da flojera obligar a las chicas a que se cambien asi que hasta luego Yuki ganale a Haku. las Siguientes son de **Erza 201** oh se cambio el Nombre interesante oh bueno a sus retos

 **We wish you Merry christmas !**

 **(Bad english :v)**

 **Holi boli a la bonita gente del staff UwUr (a todos les da su aginaldo de cacahuate)**

 **Retos a la orden:**

 **Staff y todos los del estudio: yey cacahuates**

 **Luis: que triste estamos en 2016 no pude hacer mi especial de Navidad diablos**

 **Ryu: tranquilo ya sera en hotra**

 **Obligen a hacer un reaction de END con la canción de "Ginza" (la del regeton)**

 **-Lo mismo pero con el staff y Zeref**

 **-Que Gajeel cante la de regeton (Ginza) y el opening de One Punch Man (?**

 **-P.D. no me hago cargo de posibles daños Pscologicos**

 **-Kyouka; y si haces un trío yuri con minerva y Erza ;v**

 **-Natsu o cualquier ser o cosa no podéis intervenir**

 **-Obligo a Levy a comportarse como Neko el resto del capítulo**

 **-Y a Gray como perro el resto del capítulo**

END vio el video y no solto una muy buena reaccion ante esta ya que se quedo paralizado y despues empeso a gritar puras groserias y demas mientras estallaban las cosas y bueno El staff junto con Zeref paso lo mismo no muy buenas reacciones

Gajeel: ja ese reto sera pan comido (empieza a cantar)

Unas muy malas canciones de anime y demas despues

Todos estaban con caras de exorcisados y ojos muy traumatizados

Kyuoka: por que con dos humanas ademas eso es un reto o una pregunta en cualquiera de las dos me niego

Levy/Gray: por que me tengo que comportar como eso oh bueno

Levy se lanso a Gajeel y se acuruco como un gatito en su cabeza mientras que Gray se hiba a Juvia quien empesaba darles ordenes como un buen perro

 **Bueno, ¡Felices fiestas y un bonito y maravilloso 2016!**

 **Sigan así, me encanta su show :D**

 **Bye Bye**

Luis: (sonrojado un Poco) eh muchas gracias Erza-san por tu apoyo Bye bye y feliz 2016 a ti tambien bueno las Ultimas son de **Matiasmokynacho** y dice esto

 **Hola :3**

 **Ire directamente al grano**

 **Retos**

 **Para Mavis y Mirajane: Unanse al harem de Natsu**

 **Para Juvia : Unete al harem de Natsu**

 **Para Natsu : Besa a todas tus esposas**

 **Para las esposas de Natsu : Haganle pastel**

Mira: pero si ya estoy en el Harem de mi preciado Natsu

Mavis: yo soy de Zeref nada mas y a demas ya tengo Hija

Juvia: Juvia tiene un hijo y no se unira al Harem de Natsu-san

Natsu: ok esto sera tardado

Dicho esto se acerco a sus esposas y les empeso a dar un beso lleno de Pasion

Esposas de Natsu: Sera Rapido~ (se van a Hacer un Pastel)

Preguntas

 **E.N.D : Que se siente ser tan famoso y poderoso?**

 **Natsu : Que se siente tener un harem?**

 **Silver : Que se siente que te rompi los sueños de tener nietos?**

END: Me siento bien poderoso y genial pero tampoco tanto asi que estoy bien asi

Natsu: se siente demasiado bien (comiendo el Pastel de sus Espoas)

Silver: si eso hubiera Pasado teuviera asesinado

Luis: y eso es todo y a la Boda

Charle: por que me tengo que casar yo sueltenme (siendo arastrada a los Camerinos)

Juvia: Juvia se casara con Gray-Sama siiiii (hiendo a los Vestidores)

Luis: Ryu Takeshi ya saben que aser a terminar con esto

Unos Minutos despues

Todo se encontraba como una iglesia pero afuera del aun destrozado estudio. Gray estaba ahi parado junto con Happy silver como su Padrino y Natsu como el padrino de Happy mientras que los demas esperaban aque llegaran las Chicas, y bueno no tardo mucho por que llegaron

Luis: bueno acerquense que no tengo mucho tiempo (ambas se acercan) ok bueno hermanos y Hermanas de Fairy tail y otros gremios hoy estamos aqui reunidos para la boda del Exceed Happy y la Exceed Charle (revisando un Papel en su Biblia) y al Humano stripper Gray fullbuster y ala Humana Juvia Lockser si alguien va a decir algo que hable ahora o calle para siempre Lyon no te levantes no hables en general no digas nada ahora (hay un silencio) eh Ok ya que nadie se interpone yo los declaro Marido y mujer puden besar a la Novia

Juvia se lanzo a Gray quien la atrapo y la beso apasionadamente Happy y va a Besarla pero Charle le dio un Golpe

Luis: oh bueno Hasta el siguiente episodio chicos no se olviden de comentar y todo lo demas Hasta el siguiente Cap Bye

Se apagan las Camaras

* * *

 **Luis: oh bueno se que me tarde pero aqui esta ojala les guste y ademas podre actualizar un poco mas seguido por que tengo mi hermosa computadora de vuelta bueno bye**


	7. aun asi siendo corto es largo Lol

**Luis: Hola a todos bueno no eh actualizado ningun fic por una simple y muy sencilla Razon:**

 **No tengo imaginacion estoy bloqueado pero por el momento les dejo esto**

* * *

Capitulo 7

en una Pradera cerca del aun destrozado estudio por el Rey Marino se podia a ver todo el Cast de Fairy tail otros Gremios, Hijos suertudo hijo de p*ta que tiene un Harem o sea Natsu el Emo Los constructores que se siguen quejando gracias al destroso y Etc.

Luis: Hola

Ryu: y bienvenidos

Takeshi: a Saturday late show, ah lo siento fic equivocado ahora si Bienvenidos a Haced Preguntas y Retos a los Personajes de Fairy tail

Luis: Empezemos como siempre con nuestro primer review de siempre obviamente de **miguel. puentedejesus** y dice esto:

 **MIL GRACIAS POR CUMPLIR MI CAPRICHO!**

 **ME FASCINO!**

 **CHICAS DEL HAREM DE NATSU ¿ POR QUE SE ENAMORARON DE EL?**

Luis: Para eso estoy aqui cumplir caprichos, chicas

Lucy: Me salvo la vida y es apuesto

Lissana: el ah sido mi amigo desde Mi infancia

Mira: Es atractivo y muy bueno en la Cama (Sonrisa pervertida)

Erza: No es Gay como otras personas (Mirando a Jellal)

Yukino: fue la unica persona aparte de mi hermana que se ah preocupado por mi

Wendy: salvo a mi gremio y es apuesto

Luis: es por eso que ay una leccion en todo esto no hay que ser Gays ni Emo's y conseguiran tener un mini Harem

Ryu: utiliza eso en tu escuela

Luis: Hijo de P*ta ya estoy enamorado de alguien sabes

Takeshi: me vale un pepino rey (son muy escasos saben) siguientes preguntas Retos son de **Ka Uve** y dicen esto.

 **El escenario siguiente no era nada bonito, era un paisaje destruido con llamas azul marino y otras de color dorado alrededor, ademas de diversos tipos de joyas saliendo del piso, en ese remoto lugar*que en realidad era donde se hacían las preguntas y retos para el show* se ve dos siluetas en un pequeño montículo de tierra y a sus costados unos inconscientes Vladimir, Kai y Musica**

 **Reiji: jejeje, me pregunto cuando fue la ultima vez que peleamos codo a codo Ren**

 **Ren: *un chico rubio con unos ojos jade* no lo se**

 **Reiji: sabes, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en estos años**

 **Ren: cierto, te fuiste del gremio, fundaste el tuyo, ademas que pusiste 1/3 de la población de Ishgard de tu lado y desafiaste al consejo mágico de ese tiempo**

 **Reiji: tu intentaste destruirnos, te dejaste engañar por y junto con otros gremios creaste un nuevo bando**

 **Ren: aunque yo no seguí los pasos de un emo vengador, stripper de segunda**

 **Reiji: es mejor que un bruto pelirosa que no piensa dos veces antes de hacer las cosas y su estupidez rebasa la de Naruto**

 **Ren: creo ya rompimos la cuarta pared**

 **Reiji: no nos pongamos a pelear, debemos ir a hacer que alguien aprenda a comportarse*viendo a sus inconsciente amigos*, su intento por evitar que nos enteráramos y fuéramos fue inutil**

 **Ren: aun conservas el libro de Mira-san**

 **Reiji: jeje, es un regalo de mi tía, no lo botaría por nada, gracias a ella se como comportarme y aprendí modales, aquí están las formas mas efectivas para que alguien suplique piedad cuando hace algo malo**

 **Ren: otou-san me decepciona, haremos esto rápido y mientras duerme, prepara Eclipse para llegar a su estudio, llamaste a al gobierno de su mundo**

 **Reiji: me deben mucho, y no solo en dinero, no recibirán ayuda del gobierno y ni la liga de justicia ni Marvel harán algo para entrometerse, tampoco Deadpool y menos Saitama, ambos me deben favores, mas grandes de lo que ellos se imaginan**

 **Ren: bien, vamonos*se retiran***

Luis Ryu Takeshi: hay niños estos dias creando problemas cuando quieran hasta hacen otros gremios, hey yo tambien quiero un gremio

Fairy Tail (Todos): estan maniacos (reciben una fuerte descarga electrica)

 ***Unos minutos después***

 **Kai: *abriendo sus ojos con cuidado sin moverse* todo despejado*en un susurro***

 **Vladimir: ¡mierda!, creí que moriría*dijo recordando el combate***

 **Musica: ¡no vuelvo a ayudar a frenarlos ni aunque me supliquen!*dijo para nada calmado*, fue bueno que usara esas pastillas de Urahara para fingir desmayos**

 **Kai: para que las usara**

 **Musica: créeme, el las usara por lo menos 5 veces a la semana**

 **Vladimir: lo lamentamos, no pudimos evitar que se enterara y ahora es peor que Ren esta metido en esto, ademas, creo que ya vieron el resultado de esto, uno solo supera a E.N.D. sin problemas, pero los dos juntos harían temblar a los dioses**

 **Musica: Loki, me refiero al dios, fue testigo de eso**

 **Vladimir: mas me preocupa lo que dijeron**

 **Musica: rayos, deje el comunicador encendido para que supieran que ellos iban para haya, pero no esperaba que hablaran de mas, no esperaba presentarnos de esta manera, pero digamos que venimos de una dimensión paralela a la suya, cof cof, bueno, explicar las relaciones que tiene cada uno nos llevaría rato, así que se los dejamos como reto para que adivinen**

 **Vladimir: dejamos retos o preguntas**

 **Musica: pienso que no es el mejor momento, pero no habrá otro momento**

 **Kai: hmmm, bien, entonces, que Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus y Sting por una tuba de fanáticas**

 **Musica: cual es la trampa**

 **Kai: jeje, que si no quieren perder partes del cuerpo les sugiero corran y se escondan, por pueden recibir ayuda de nadie**

 **Vladimir: je, con que tenemos eso, eh, bien, en ese caso que Lyon, Loke y Rogue nos consigan unas cosas*saca una lista*, el sombrero de Luffy, la espada de Vergil de Devil May Cry y las pistolas de Dante, la coleccion de revistas para adultos de Koro-sensei junto a las bragas de Illya de Fate Stay, las de Yami de To love Ru y las de Koneko de High School DxD**

 **Kai: eso porque**

 **Vladimir: uno de nuestros contactos nos pidió eso para terminar un trato**

 **Kai: oooohhh y que nos da a cambio**

 **Vladimir: esto*le muestra una hoja con unos nombres***

 **Kai: ¡Cool!*con brillos en los ojos***

 **Musica: mas que reto parece que sera nuestros mensajeros**

 **Vladimir: por ultimo la espada de Melodias, el guante de la líder de Zvezda y las tijeras de kirihime natsuno**

 **Musica: eres malo**

 **Kai: jeje, cierto, el verdadero reto de eso es sobrevivir**

 **Vladimir: y quien termina**

 **Musica: mi reto es simple, el que acierte con quien nos emparentamos, tanto madre y padre, podrá hacerle un reto a cualquiera en el estudio, gehe**

 **Kai: el tuyo sera fácil**

 **Musica: cállate**

 **Kai: una apuesta**

 **Los dos: bien**

 **Kai: dos mechas y una gema del infinito a que Yami los atrapa**

 **Musica: jojo, yo doy tres de mis mejores experimentos, las llaves de la torre Stark y el sistema de hologramas por Vergil**

 **Vladimir: un bufet hecho por Soma y su padre, dos bestias sagradas y una de las ex-mansiones de los phoenix del mundo de High School DXD por Melodias**

 **Musica: jeje, esto sera interesante, hasta el próximo capitulo, por cierto, solo por esta vez, si Reiji o Ren aparecen y destruyen algo lo pagaremos**

 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Luis: Ok estos niños empiezan a ser mas extraños de lo que pensaba ñeh quien soy para jusgarlo como sea. Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus y Sting huyan lo mas rapido que puedan las fans ya vienen

Se notaba que lo que dijo Luis fue cierto ya que ala distancia varios gritos de locas y muy soltadas Fangirls se aproximaban asustando a los Ya mencionados que salieron huyendo de inmediato gritando a lo mas niña que se puedan imaginar. Las Fangirls pasaron mientras los 'Hombres' gritaban con fuerza derramando lagrimas en el camino hacia Italia.

Luis: sobreviviran creo ñeh como sea mensajeros ya saben que hacer. (Abre un portal mientras lanza a los dos retados o mas bien mensajeros dentro quien gritaban como niñas pequeñas de 1 año) quiero jugar Elsword o como sea mientras esos idiotas regresan seguiremos con esto (Obserba el reto atentamente) que hacemos con esta

Takeshi: No se si no lo contestamos todos recibimos electro shock pero si la contestamos ganaremos cosas increibles y bien chulas pero esta dificil

Ryu: incluimos a los Fairy

Luis: Para que nosotros somos lo que cuentan verdaderamente a ellos los mantengo como esclavos (da un golpe con su mano izquierda de inmediato Gray aparecio con una computadora) vete (agarrando la computadora vio el mensaje de los chicos) empecemos con esta m*erda

Luis: Asi que darian como creemos que son cada uno:

Ryu: Vladimir: le importa un carajo Musica:Gajeel y Levy Kai: le cae de la v*rga

Takeshi: Vladimir: Elfman y Laxus (Yaoi Yaoi everywhere) Musica: Igual que Ryu Kai: Cobra x Natsu (Yaoi Yaoi everywhere parte dos)

Luis: Vladimir: Elfman y Evergreen Musica: Igual que Ryu Kai: Cobra Kinana

Termina

Luis: que hay con tigo y el Yaoi (Mirando a Takeshi)

Takeshi: que hay contigo y el Yuri

Luis: el yuri almenos es normal o almenos eso creo yo olvidalo

Ryu: podemos terminar con esto

Luis: Nadie de los que se fue ah regresado pero hare un mini especial para eso creo en fin

Los tres presentadores: Dejenos un Review

Luis: apaguen camaras, Takeshi es Gay

se apagan camaras

End

* * *

 **Luis: Bueno eso si que fue corto pero lo echo, echo esta eh no tengo mas que decir**

 **Nota Especial para Ka uve: se que tus retos no fueron bien cumplidos por eso hare en el futuro un special para tus retos asi que no se baya a enojar por que no los cumpli**

 **hasta luego Bye**


End file.
